


Wanderlust

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out, Chanyeol and Baekhyun wake up in an unfamiliar house, the two of them in the same bed and not remembering much of the night before. FT Exo Tours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a tons to my beta T! I'm not a native speaker and she saved my life with editing this fic even though it's way too long and I was extreamly moody while writing it. ^^" This turned out to be some sort of OT12... I don't even know what this fic is honestly. I'm just glad i was able to finish it. Thanks a lot to my assigment for this prompt. I love your fics and I fangirl over them a lot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!" Baekhyun almost runs into a car in his haste to get out of the parking lot. Apparently there is a fat, Italian mafia kind of man in it, blinking at Baekhyun. Lovely, Baekhyun thinks.

 

"I'm so sorry," he yells and starts running away.

 

"Bastard!" Baekhyun hears the man yell back. Baekhyun feels like he is actually working right now. You can't call it a work day if you don't get insulted. Baekhyun smiles, closing his eyes a moment to inhale the toxic scent of cars, buses, airplanes. It feels like home. 

 

He stops and takes a deep breath once he gets to the international arrivals gate. Passengers are already getting out in big crowds and there is no way—no fucking way—that he can find his group. He did practice this last night, though. He received their photos with the file Joonmyun gave him and Baekhyun thought it would be easy to spot the emo kid among them. 

 

He pulls out the destination papers from his folder and turns it over to write behind it. He pats his pockets wildly in search of a pen, and sighs in defeat. Maybe if he presses his thumb nail hard enough to the paper, he will create visible lines. He better get to work.

 

"Here." Baekhyun hears the sound of a pen clicking and when he raises his head, he sees a smiling Chanyeol.

 

"Ah, kiddo!" Baekhyun takes the pen from Chanyeol. "Didn't realize you were here." He smirks while he is trying to write ‘EXO Tours’ on the paper, not minding that he has to look up in order see Chanyeol's face. The tall man’s sigh is audible. 

 

Chanyeol is the newbie of the EXO Tours. Apparently, Chanyeol majored in business management in Yonsei University, then took his Master’s degree in Colomba... Combia...? Something univesity in the USA. He can speak English fluently and is two heads taller than Baekhyun. Those are just few of the many reasons why Baekhyun enjoys torturing him so much. He is not younger than Baekhyun. They are probably the same age, but Baekhyun is the sunbae here and he will make this as painful as possible for Chanyeol. 

 

"Where did you park the bus? I can't see it," Baekhyun says, looking at the corner of the road where the tour buses are parked while raising the scribble he had just drawn.

 

"Over there." Chanyeol points vaguely towards where Baekhyun is looking. One of them moves away, parking to a closer spot, revealing the little white bus with an ‘EXO TOURS’ sticker on the side. The bus looks like the factory got confused between making a van or a tour bus, then decided to create this in-between car thing and it looks so wrong. It's like the handicapped son the manufacturers never wanted so they gave it to Joonmyun, because everyone knows that Joonmyun is the universal collector of unwanted things.

 

"Anyways." Chanyeol clears his throat. "I thought you were guiding in Japanese. Why are you taking a group that is coming from China?" Baekhyun shrugs.

 

"Feeling adventurous?" He beams, and Chanyeol looks at him wide-eyed, elf ears protruding on either side of his head, and Baekhyun laughs because he looks quite ridiculous. 

 

"Calm down, kiddo." Baekhyun nudges Chanyeol's side with his elbow. "Apparently they are fluent in Korean. I think their company is a Korean company that opened an office in China?" Baekhyun scratches his chin. "I dunno. Joonmyun mumbled something about it, but whatever. Our only remaining Chinese-speaking tour guide Donghae is hospitalized, so here I am." Baekhyun winks. EXO Tours had seven other tour guides in the beginning but the only remaining ones are Donghae, Minseok and Baekhyun now. Joonmyun will probably use Chanyeol if he can get an English-speaking group, and Minseok can speak six other languages so it's okay. Chanyeol looks at him in discomfort.

 

"What happened to Donghae?" Chanyeol asks, trying to sound casual. Baekhyun steps on his toes to raise his paper among the the crowd. 

 

"Ah, Donghae? A truck fell down sideways in the middle of the road on their way to Ulsan, so his driver slammed on the brakes." Baekhyun is trying hard not to laugh. "They say that Donghae was on his feet, informing his group about their surroundings when this happened, so he flew out of the front window. It's a miracle that he's alive." 

 

"Really?" Chanyeol's adam's apple bobs, his eyebrows are furrowed. _Not really,_ Baekhyun looks back at the crowd to not burst into laughter. Donghae tripped on rocks while he was showing a water fountain to his group in Japan. It could've been a lot worse since he was up on a high mountain, but he ended up only with a broken arm and scratches here and there. Donghae is well rounded when it comes to looks, but caution-wise...well. 

 

Baekhyun spots Kyuhyun waiting on the line across from them with a ‘SuperJunior Tours’ cardboard in his hands. Okay, this is not going to be pleasant. Before Baekhyun can hide behind Chanyeol, Kyuhyun sees him and smirks his evil smirk. 

 

"Okay guys! Let's go, this way! Don't part from each other. You are so _many people_ that I don't even know how to fit you guys into the bus!" Kyuhyun's group is Chinese but he is yelling in Korean. That says a lot. 

 

Baekhyun's jaw hangs open when he sees the crowd following Kyuhyun to their bus. How many tourists are there? Forty? Fifty? Baekhyun's group has only five tourists in it. _Five_ fucking _tourists._ Kyuhyun catches his gaze before he gets into the bus. He literally points at Baekhyun and laughs. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, thinking that things can't get worse, but then Kyuhyun stops the young-looking, pretty Chinese girls from getting into the bus. He swings an arm over one of the girls’ shoulders and points at Baekhyun, laughing.

 

"Here." Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol in front of him so he blocks Kyuhyun and the giggling Chinese girls from his view. "We got this okay? We will rock this tour," he says more to himself.

 

"I still don't understand why they didn't find another agency that would provide them a Chinese-speaking tour guide." Chanyeol takes the paper from Baekhyun and raises it high since Baekhyun's failing at doing it. That bitch. Just because he is tall doesn't mean he can do everything.

 

"Because obviously we are about to go bankrupt and Joonmyun sold this tour to them almost for free." This means no salary for Baekhyun. If the group tips him well, maybe Baekhyun will treat himself to kimbap after this. "And they even have a Korean person in the group."

 

A tall blonde guy stops on his way and sees Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He takes off his Rayban sunglasses and points at them, then to a group of people behind him. He starts walking towards Chanyeol with his leather jacket blowing with the wind. 

 

"See? Tall, handsome and looks like model. You don't need to be a tour guide to tell that he is Korean." Baekhyun smirks, looking smug when the dude stops in front of them. 

 

"EXO tours, right?" the model looking guy asks, very accented. "I'm Wu Yifan." Chanyeol muffles his laugh with the back of his hand. Baekhyun wants to slap the back of his giraffe neck but he doesn't want a lecture from Joonmyun later.

 

"Yes, please follow me," Baekhyun says and smiles brightly. Yifan turns his back and waves at the group. Four model-looking people start to walk towards them. 

 

"What do they get fed with in China that they are all handsome and tall?" Baekhyun mumbles to Chanyeol when they turn their back and start walking to their bus. 

 

"They’re normal. You're just short." Chanyeol shrugs then rolls his eyes at Baekhyun when he elbows him. This kid is no fun, really.

 

"Is this our bus? You gotta be kidding me," one of the guys blurts out in perfect Korean.

 

"Shut up and get in," Yifan says between closed teeth, hitting the back of the kid's head. Baekhyun likes this Yifan guy.

 

After Baekhyun watches four amazing butts get into the bus, Chanyeol hops in and sits in the driver’s seat. Joonmyun hired Chanyeol as an ‘assistant,’ which means that he will be used whenever they need something. Right now, they need a driver more than they need a coffee . 

 

If you apply for a job in EXO tours the first thing you will notice will be ‘CLASS 1- HEAVY DRIVERS LICENSE REQUIRED’ in capital letters and all, on the top of the application form. Which should be enough of a warning about what's awaiting you.Well, Baekhyun doesn't have a driver's license but he knows Joonmyun since their college days, and he has something much more powerful than that: A _egyeo_. 

 

"So, okay. Let's get to know each other because we will be together for a whole week starting from tomorrow. I'm your tour guide Byun Baekhyun and this is our assistant slash driver, Park Chanyeol. For your requests and complaints, please go to him." Baekhyun takes in the way Chanyeol shakes his head and concentrates on the road. "Now, let's get to know you."

 

"We are from the Beijing office of S.M. Manufacturing of Floury Products," Yifan says with a perfectly defined bitch face. Baekhyun blinks at him.

 

"You mean Bakery?" Baekhyun smiles. Yifan narrows his eyes at him. Baekhyun clears his throat.

 

"Hi, I'm Yixing." The guy sitting next to him smiles sweetly, probably trying to change the subject. "Guys, c'mon introduce yourselves," he says. For Baekhyun, no matter what the gender, nationality or age group is, there are always three kinds of people in a tourist group. Baekhyun found this theory after years of experience in this sector. According to his theory, Yixing belongs in the _mommy_ kind.

 

"I'm Luhan," the brown haired, pretty boy says loudly, because he doesn't bother taking off his headphones.

 

"Tao," the other blondie says. He is taking selfies with his phone and trying to pose like he is looking out of the window, and gets frustrated when the photos end up blurry. This is the emo kid he saw in the file, except he is blonde now.

 

"Correction, his name is Zitao. Emphasis on the _Zi_ please," the non-accented kid says before Zitao jumps on him and tries to punch his stomach. The other laughs and tries to stop him. "I'm Sehun by the way." Right, those three are the _children._

 

Yifan literally growls something in Mandarin and they stop kicking each other immediately, looking out of the window and giggling. Obviously Yifan is the dad. This is going to be a such a good week.

 

"Okay everyone, nice to meet you. We will get you checked in your hotel and you are free for today. Tomorrow we will meet in the lobby at ten a.m. then start our tour." Baekhyun hands them the tour and destinations program. Classic one-week Seoul tour starting with Gyeongbok Palace on Monday, and ending with Lotte World on Friday.

 

"Is this our hotel?" Zitao says pointing at Avantree Seoul when Chanyeol starts to slow down because of the red light. Baekhyun coughs.

 

"No, not really." He quickly turns his back and takes his seat next to the driver’s seat.

 

After they drop the group at Kyo's House—that hostel is only counted as a hotel in EXO's book—and Baekhyun checks them him. While Tao is whining about the hostel and the others are distracted by him, Baekhyun quickly rushes back to the bus.

 

"C'mon! Hurry up, let's go!" Baekhyun sits on the seat that is behind the driver's seat.

 

"Aren't you supposed to make sure they settle in without any problem?" Chanyeol says while starting the engine.

 

"Do you know what happens if the tour guide stays with them till they go to their rooms?" Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol like he is crazy. "The tour guide becomes the servant. _I want more pillows! This window doesn't open!_ And if the tour guide tells them to go to the front desk, they will just repeat everything louder. _This room smells!"_ Talking about smells, Tao's strong cologne is all over the place. Baekhyun's head aches with every intake of breath. "Jeez," Baekhyun says, fanning his arms around to dismiss the smell. "We are totally losing Zitao in Insadong bazaar on Saturday." Chanyeol sighs.

 

"I should've stayed in the USA," Chanyeol says, two minutes later, driving the bus neatly and slowly like the perfect namja that he is. Baekhyun flicks Chanyeol's ear.

 

The rest of the day is spent in the office. Baekhyun drinks three cups of coffee out of boredom and throws thousands of paper balls to the trash can, high five-ing himself when he gets them in.

 

"Baekhyun," Joonmyun calls for him from his office, literally shouting. Baekhyun can see his slumped shoulders through the glass walls of the office.

 

"Here I am!" Baekhyun goes to his office and salutes, trying to cheer up the miserable-looking man.

 

"Get five copies of this and tell your group to fill those up," Joonmyun says handing him a form for basic information like the group's blood type and etc. in case of an accident. Well, Joonmyun looks like he's been through a car accident. His eyes are swollen because of crying, and he is ready to continue crying once Baekhyun leaves his office.

 

Chanyeol is occupying the copy machine when Baekhyun arrives there. Copying paperwork and checking his watch, Chanyeol looks like a mighty businessman.

 

"Look at him." Baekhyun nudges Chanyeol and turns towards Joonmyun. "He is going through menopause." Chanyeol makes an amused sound and then turns back to his business. "His ex got married with a really hot guy—I mean, not really getting married since gay marriage is illegal—"

 

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol touches Baekhyun's arm. "I didn't ask."

 

"So they just celebrated it with friends and he invited Joonmyun! Can you believe it? Of course Joonmyun didn't go. And the dude he is getting married is like, hot. Very hot," Baekhyun continues, rubbing his forehead. Chanyeol gets the copies from the machine and starts walking away.

 

"They are going on a honeymoon in Jeju. As if the whole situation is not painful enough for Joonmyun." Baekhyun keeps following him to Minseok's desk, where Chanyeol puts some of the papers down.

 

"Kyungsoo is going to Jeju for honeymoon?" Minseok looks up from his phone. He has been playing Candy Crush all day. "He hated cheesy things like that when he was with Joonmyun." 

 

"You too?" Chanyeol looks at Minseok in betrayal. Minseok shrugs.

 

"I know, right? His new boyfriend completely changed him. This is why Joonmyun hyung looks suicidal right now," Baekhyun says and pulls Chanyeol back when he tries to walk away. Chanyeol sighs.

 

"Yeah." Minseok looks at Joonmyun. "Someone's gotta do something about him." He takes his phone again and continues the game. "You do it."

 

Baekhyun scratches his chin, trying to find something. He pulls Chanyeol back when he tries to get away again. "Let's go out clubbing!" Baekhyun grabs Minseok's jacket from the hanger and throws it at him.

 

"What? Now?" Minseok blinks at him.

 

"Have fun." Chanyeol smiles at them, and tries to walk away before Baekhyun throws his jacket to his face.

 

"You are coming too," Baekhyun says, beaming.

 

"Do you realize that it's five p.m?" Minseok runs a hand through his hair. "At least let us go home and dress up or something."

 

"I agree," Chanyeol says and he looks like he is internally praying to god so he can get away from this. Baekhyun chuckles.

 

"The moment I let you guys go, I know that you will disappear till tomorrow so no." Baekhyun grabs Joonmyun's fancy blazer and walks to his office. While Baekhyun literally wears destroyed jeans to work and Minseok wears capris, Joonmyun's still dressing up like ‘Hi, welcome to the Central Bank.’ And then there is Chanyeol, who looks like a model no matter what he wears. That bitch.

 

 

Baekhyun drowns a vodka shot because here they are, sitting at the bar in an almost empty club while Joonmyun is slumped over and whining. The bartender girl is hitting on Chanyeol, Baekhyun realizes, and Chanyeol is smiling back at her, watching the way she cleans the glasses. 

 

"Please let me go," Joonmyun cries out. Minseok pushes a glass of whiskey his way.

 

"We are here being awkward just because of you. So stop being a baby and drink." Minseok pushes the glass to Joonmyun's hands more insistently when he doesn't take it.

 

"But hyung—" Minseok pushes the glass forcefully against Joonmyun's lips this time. "C'mon say _aah_ , _aaaah_." 

 

Okay, the bartender is hitting on Chanyeol.

 

"Hey, sweetheart." Baekhyun snaps his fingers a few time, pulling the girl's attention to himself. "Give me another vodka shot, okay?" Baekhyun says, looking smug. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him.

 

"No getting laid in a business meeting." Baekhyun smirks and Chanyeol coughs, taken by surprise, and that girl drops the shot glass she's been holding. "Not on my watch, kiddo." Baekhyun winks. 

 

"You are crazy." Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair. Baekhyun watches the way his bangs fall down messily. 

 

"Crazy is my middle name." Baekhyun raises his glass. "Cheers!" 

 

 

After a few vodka shots (Baekhyun stopped counting after a while), time went by pretty quickly and he now finds himself in the middle of the crowd, dancing wildly on the dance floor. He has no idea where the others are and he won't even bother looking for them in this ocean of people. There is a cute boy looking at him and he comes closer. Baekhyun easily starts dancing with him, moving with the music and jumping around, but it doesn't last long.

 

Things get heated pretty quickly. The boy is all over Baekhyun, grinding against his back and pulling their bodies close. Every time Baekhyun puts some distance between them, the boy comes even closer than before. Suddenly his face is on Baekhyun's neck and hands groping his ass. It's time to say bye to this horny kid, Baekhyun decides. Sure, Baekhyun didn't have sex since forever but the boy's saliva is all over the place and Baekhyun is not that desparate.

 

"Hey! back off." Baekhyun pushes the boy with the back of his hand and almost gets surprised when the boy clings back harder.

 

"C'mon we're just gettin' started!" Baekhyun keeps pushing the guy but the guy is like a koala.

 

"Okay, I'm telling you for the last time," Baekhyun says as he angles his kneecap to hit the dude in the nuts. "BACK OFF MOTHA-" 

 

The boy is on the ground, on his ass, blinking at Baekhyun. Did Baekhyun throw him away with mind power or something? Because he can swear that he didn't push him that hard. Baekhyun knew that years of watching Naruto would pay off.

 

"He said back off." Chanyeol steps into Baekhyun's sight. The music is so loud that it's deafening, but still Chanyeol has this Bruce Wayne effect what with his deep, low voice, and he can still be heard. Honestly, Baekhyun likes the Naruto powers scenario better.

 

"What the—!" The kid jumps back on his feet, raising his head to look at Chanyeol in the eyes. "Who do you think you are to push people around?" Chanyeol makes an amused sound.

 

"And who do you think you are to harass my friend?" Chanyeol takes a step towards the boy. The boy takes two steps back.

 

"I wasn't harassing anyone! Watch your mouth!" He takes another step back. The whole thing is so K-drama style that Baekhyun finds himself enjoying it. "If we were to fight like real men right here, right now, your teeth would be in your palm," the boy says, glaring.

 

"That was a good one!" Baekhyun laughs. Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow at him. "He meant that he is gonna punch you so hard—" Chanyeol opens his elf eyes wide in threatening way towards Baekhyun. "Sorry, keep going," Baekhyun says, gesturing for Chanyeol to continue. Chanyeol shakes his head at him before turning back to the boy.

 

The boy is nowhere to be seen.

 

"Oh god, did he just run away?" Baekhyun shouts over the music and starts laughing. Chanyeol walks over to him.

 

"Are you alright?" he says, grabbing Baekhyun's shoulders. Surprisingly, Chanyeol is actually worried. His eyebrows are furrowed and he looks serious. Baekhyun just keeps blinking at him, trying to find something to say.

 

"Aw," Baekhyun coos, pinching Chanyeol's cheek. _Wow_ , he needs to tiptoe in order to do that. "Aren't you my little prince charming?" He easily loses his balance and Chanyeol stills him, with his hands on Baekhyun's waist. They feel so hot against his skin. Baekhyun feels dizzy. He must be really drunk.

 

"Okay, whatever." Chanyeol lets go of him. "We have a group to pick up early tomorrow so I'm going home. You should go too actually but—"

 

"To your home?" Baekhyun leans into Chanyeol's space with a smirk on his face. "You are fast, I see." Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows when Chanyeol sighs and pushes him gently with a hand on Baekhyun's chest. 

 

"But I know that you won't, so at least don't drink from now on." Chanyeol pulls away. "See you tomorrow morning," he says, smiling. Baekhyun reaches and grabs Chanyeol's wrist before the latter turns away.

 

"Wait, you're not drunk," Baekhyun says, narrowing his eyes at Chanyeol. "Why are you not drunk?"

 

"Because I have work tomorrow?" Chanyeol tries to get his wrist free but sighs in defeat when Baekhyun beams.

 

"You can't handle alcohol, right? Are you the type of guy that fills his soju glass with water at company dinners?" Baekhyun gets closer to Chanyeol, challenging him with a smirk. "Is it that you start throwing up by the end of the second glass or is it that you become very embarrassing after getting drunk?" Chanyeol shakes his head at Baekhyun, which means he is not annoyed enough and Baekhyun has to keep going.

 

"Do you cry when drunk, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun lowers his voice, trying to imitate Chanyeol's deep sound. He sobs. "’They used to bully me in elementary school because I have elf ears." He sobs some more. 

 

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol is smirking the _I'm gonna crush your head_ smirk. "I can handle alcohol." This is getting good, Baekhyun thinks.

 

"Oh really? Prove it then, pretty boy." Baekhyun starts pulling Chanyeol as he makes his way through the crowd to the bar. "Let's see if you can keep up with me." 

 

"This is not a good idea." Chanyeol pulls away when they arrive at the bar. "You already look wasted Baekhyun. We have a tour to do tomorrow," Chanyeol explains, face serious. 

 

"Wow, you really are scared," Baekhyun sing songs, tilting his head to the side and smiling. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and turns to the bartender.

 

"Two tequila shots please," he is talking to the bartender, but his eyes are on Baekhyun. He keeps looking at Baekhyun, turning to face him when the bartender walks away. He looks very boyish when he smirks like that, Baekhyun thinks. 

 

Chanyeol doesn't look like an amateur with the way he licks a stripe up between his thumb and forefinger, keeping the eye contact with Baekhyun as he does so. He sprinkles some salt on his hand and grabs the lime with the same hand and Baekhyun just can't tear his eyes away. Chanyeol presses his mouth to his hand then downs the tequila shot. He doesn't wince or show any sign of discomfort at the intense taste of the liquor. He smirks as he takes his time before biting down on the lime, like the show-off that he is. Baekhyun watches the way his tongue darts out to lick the remaining salt on his lips.

 

It's going to be a long night, Baekhyun thinks. He smirks back at Chanyeol and licks his hand. It is going to be a really long night. 

 

 

It smells horrible. It smells so horrible that Baekhyun can't even go back to sleep. And what the heck is wrong with his head? It feels like his brain is jumping around, throbbing in his skull and it's maddening. When he moves around, he also realizes his neck is killing him. He is curled up into a pillow and it's too high for his head. Also it's very slippery, like it's squirming away every time he re-adjusts. Baekhyun swings a leg over it to get a better hold.

 

This pillow is too long to be a pillow. Also, very bony. 

Baekhyun opens his eyes and meet Chanyeol's wide open ones."Holy mother fu—" Baekhyun sits up suddenly and immediately regrets it when his head feels like it's too small for his brain. Chanyeol is there sitting next to him with his hair all messed up, and the only clothing Baekhyun can spot on him is the waistband of Calvin Klein boxers that peeks out from under the blanket. 

 

Chanyeol clears his throat and Baekhyun looks up. Baekhyun was not checking out his happy trail, definitely not. Chanyeol rubs his face, making a deep sound at the back of his throat. He looks thoroughly fucked. God, this is so wrong. All Baekhyun can remember is them dancing and grinding into each other after drinking endless amounts of shots. It's all messy and cloudy after that but Baekhyun can remember the moment Chanyeol pushed a leg between Baekhyun's legs and Baekhyun sucked a hickey on his collarbones. Which is still there, between Chanyeol's collarbones, smiling at him. Baekhyun is screwed. 

 

Chanyeol gets up from the bed and starts picking up his clothes, giving Baekhyun a good view of his—Calvin Klein boxers. Damn those boxers are made of very good material. 

 

"Uhm." Baekhyun tries to find something to say but it's very hard to come up with something when he is in Chanyeol's room, on Chanyeol's bed and a quick peek under the blanket shows him that he himself is in his orange boxers. Baekhyun wants to be swallowed whole by Orochimaru's snake, as soon as possible please. 

 

"We have to pick up the group." Chanyeol clears his throat again when his voice comes out hoarse. "We are late." He has his back turned to Baekhyun as he wears his pants. Baekhyun gets up, torn between asking what happened last night and panicking because of being late. He starts looking for his pants. Unfortunately they are on the same pile with Chanyeol's clothes and they end up right next to each other, trying to get dressed up.

 

"I don't remember anything about last night," Baekhyun says just to break the tension, and forces out a laugh.

 

"Same here," Chanyeol says while pulling on his shirt. This is not nice. Now Baekhyun understands why people are so upset about one night flings. It's confusing, like you don't know what you were expecting, you don't know what is supposed to happen now. You end up feeling like crap. It's like a bitter aftertaste but seriously, did a rat die in Baekhyun's mouth while he was sleeping? His morning breath probably has the potential to kill Chanyeol if he doesn't keep away. 

 

"So, uhm, I'm going." Chanyeol smiles at him and starts walking towards the door. Baekhyun quickly puts on his shirt.

 

"Me too!" He hastily looks around for his stuff like his jacket and phone. Where is Chanyeol going? He can't really leave Baekhyun in this house and go, right? Baekhyun spots his phone on the nightstand next to the window. He walks over there to get his phone but stops in his tracks once he looks out of the window.

 

"Kiddo," he shouts at Chanyeol. 

 

"What?" Chanyeol shouts back from the hall.

 

"Where are we?" Baekhyun's eyes widen as he takes in the sight. Fucking fuck! Is that Gwangan Bridge? Two minutes passed but Chanyeol's still not answering. Didn't he hear Baekhyun? He rushes to the door to catch up to Chanyeol only to see him standing in the door frame, blinking at Baekhyun.

 

"I thought this was your place," Chanyeol states, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

"This is absolutely not my place because we are in—"

 

"Busan." They hear an unfamiliar, melodic voice. Baekhyun spots a guy over Chanyeol's shoulder. He looks so full of himself, leaning on the wall and smirking. His lips are so kittenish, Baekhyun can't help but notice.

 

"And this is my place. I'm Jongdae by the way." Jongdae beams. Okay he is hot, Baekhyun will give him that, but there is no way that curls are natural.

 

"Do you have perm?" Baekhyun points at Jongdae's hair and Chanyeol bats his hand away, sighing. 

 

"Could you tell me what is the fastest way to get to Seoul? Also could you explain how we ended up here?" Chanyeol speaks nicely with a gentle smile. Jongdae smiles back at him before turning to Baekhyun.

 

"Yeah, it's perm," he says and beams. Baekhyun beams back. This guy is cool.

 

"It's cool! I was thinking about getting it too but it damages the hair, doesn't it?" Baekhyun reaches to touch it. Jongdae leans for him to do so, chuckling.

 

"Well, you gotta treat it right. My bathroom is filled with thousands of hair products right now, but I think it's worth it."

 

"We are late to work, and also on a different city," Chanyeol speaks loudly to get their attention. He is smiling sweetly. "But no need to rush, really." 

 

"Follow me." Jongdae gestures towards the end of the hall where there are stairs, then turns to walk.

 

"Your boyfriend is hot," he whispers into Baekhyun's ear, nudging his side. This makes Baekhyun go _pfft._

 

_"_ It's not like that." Baekhyun clears his throat.

 

"Really?" Jongdae looks at him with a smirk. "You threw up on him though, more than once." Baekhyun trips. This explains the disgusting smell.

 

"What do you want to keep your mouth shut?" Baekhyun whispers as he grabs Jongdae's shoulders. Chanyeol would never— _never_ —let Baekhyun live it down after all the things he said to—

 

"Don't even bother." Baekhyun hears the smirk in Chanyeol's voice.

 

"It's a good thing that we are so busy we don't have time to reminisce, right?" Baekhyun turns and beams at Chanyeol, who just walks past him and goes down the stairs. Baekhyun follows him quickly. "I mean we have a group to pick up, right? Right?" Chanyeol suddenly stops and Baekhyun bumps into his back. Seriously? Chanyeol is standing a step lower than him but Baekhyun still cracks his nose on sharp spinal bones. 

 

"I don't think we need to pick them up anymore." Chanyeol moves away and Baekhyun gets a chance to look at the living room.

 

Tao and Sehun are on the floor, on a mattress and they are sleeping with Tao's legs over Sehun's arm over Tao's face. Yixing is sitting on a couch, legs crossed and he is holding a mug with both his hands. Yixing smiles at them when he sees them, dimples showing.

 

Then the intimidating one gets into their sight. Yifan walks towards Yixing's couch with slow steps and his arms crossed. That bitch face is just so on point. Baekhyun doesn't even remember how they ended up here—how is he supposed to explain this mess to Yifan? God, he looks like he is about to sue them. He looks like he is capable of breaking Baekhyun's neck with his pinkie.

 

Yifan swings a leg over Yixing's couch armrest and sits on it. He runs a hand over his hair slowly, turning his face towards Baekhyun and suddenly, he is slipping from the armrest, hands flailing around as he balances himself, loudly slamming his feet to the ground. Everybody freezes, looking at Yifan. No one saw that coming and Baekhyun would laugh if he wasn't busy being mortified. Yifan clears his throat.

 

"You can sit here," Yixing says as he gets up.

 

"Oh, no, I'm okay," Yifan says and clears his throat some more.

 

"I insist." Yixing smiles and walks to the other couch and sits next to Luhan. Luhan has one leg over the armrest and he is smiling in such a creepy way with his eyes fixated on something. He looks like he found a brilliant plot for amateur porn and he found the cure to starvation at the same time. Baekhyun follows his gaze to see a Minseok who is lying flat on his stomach on the opposite couch. His face is buried in the pillow and his hair is sticking out in every direction. Then there is Joonmyun, sitting on the ground and leaning into Minseok's couch. He looks worse than he did yesterday with the way he has his head between his hands. 

 

"Here," Jongdae says and crouches in front of Joonmyun, giving him a cup of coffee. He rubs Joonmyun's back with a kind smile as Joonmyun takes a sip from it.

 

"Okay, uhm." Baekhyun steps down from the stairs and stands, taking his place in this room that looks like a living room. "What happened last night? Why are we here here?"

 

"You don't remember?" Yifan gapes at him.

 

"Of course he doesn't remember," Sehun speaks up. He is rubbing his eyes as he sits up. "I told you they were drunk as hell." Zitao makes a sound like he is whining and wraps his arm around Sehun's neck. He pulls Sehun back down and presses the poor boy's head to his chest. Sehun tries to push him away; he looks like he can't breathe.

 

"You came here at like seven a.m. You guys were pretty drunk ," Jongdae says, then he points at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. "You two made such a fuss about not letting each other go so I gave you my room. I had to take off your clothes because there was puke on them." Jongdae shrugs. Chanyeol and Baekhyun each take a step away from each other. Baekhyun forces a laugh, Chanyeol joins him.

 

"You guys picked us up from the hostel at like three a.m," Yifan pipes in. "You just busted into our rooms telling us to get up and get ready, that we will start the tour early. So we got into the bus and you drove us here."

 

"Why did we even do that?" Chanyeol speaks up. "I mean, five hour-drive to Busan, during the night? Who drove the bus? We were all drunk."

 

"I did it, okay?" Minseok gets up and oh wow, he looks like a zombie. "I wasn't drunk because Joonmyun started crying more and more after he got drunk and he just didn't shut up! And you two crazy bitches sided with him. Then we picked up your group because Baekhyun insisted. Anyways, Joonmyun really wanted to come here so I had to, in order to survive. Now shut up and keep quiet ‘cause I'm dying!" He plants back on his pillow, burying his face even deeper. 

 

Everyone turns to Joonmyun, who has his face buried into his kneecaps. The poor man still has his suit on him. "I'm sorry, this happened because of me," Joonmyun murmurs and hugs his legs more. Okay, Joonmyun looks disgusting while doing aegyo or trying to look cute, that's why Minseok and Baekhyun banned him from doing it in the office, but this state of him is so...Baekhyun wants to crouch down next to him and go ‘Aw, baby. It's okay. Do you want to go to the park? We can get ice cream if you want.’ 

 

"It's not really your fault isn't it?" Sehun speaks up again and sits up. "I mean there was a sober guy with you and he decided to listen to you. That's why you shouldn't stay sober in situations like that because no matter what, the blame is on you." Sehun shrugs.

 

"Someone smack the kid," Minseok moans into his pillow.

 

"Gotcha," Tao says, his eyes closed. He sits up, smacks the back of Sehun's head, then wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him down. His eyes didn't even open once. He snuggles into Sehun and starts to snore.

 

"But no seriously, you can't say no to a drunk Joonmyun and Minseok can do everything in order to survive." Jongdae says nudging Joonmyun's side. 

 

"You guys know each other?" Baekhyun sputters. He was together with Minseok and Joonmyun in college but he never saw Jongdae back then.

 

"Why do you think you are at my place?" Jongdae beams. "We went to the same high school but then my family moved to Busan. I have been here since then." 

 

"So, okay. Let's talk about what exactly happened last night," Chanyeol says and goes next to Joonmyun. He crouches down in front of him. Joonmyun raises his head and sighs.

 

"Well, you know the story. I got drunk and wanted to go to Jeju. I forced Minseok into this and Baekhyun thought it would be _much more fun_ with the group and etc. Minseok was sane enough to call Jongdae and get us here." Joonmyun covers his face with his hands. Jongdae laughs and swings an arm over his shoulder, rubbing his Joonmyun's arm.

 

"It's nice seeing you having a crazy night. You were so uptight back at high school, this means improvement." Jongdae winks. Joonmyun groans and plants his face back on his knees, but Baekhyun catches a small smile on his face. This Jongdae guy is really good. It's a nice story actually. If Yifan doesn't kill them after realizing what's going on, this will be a good memory to tell later. Kids, uncle Joonmyun got so drunk that he wanted to drive to Jeju overnight to—wait a second.

 

"You wanted to go to Jeju because of Kyungsoo," Baekhyun says in an accusatory tone, gaping at him. This snaps something in Joonmyun.

 

"Yes, I did!" He raises his head, glaring at Baekhyun. "Because I'm not over him, okay? I still love him so fucking much and he is getting married to someone else. Of course I wanted to ruin his honeymoon because I suck like that."

 

"Joonmyun—" Baekhyun starts, but Joonmyun interrupts, pointing his forefinger at him.

 

"Don't you even dare to judge me! It's not that easy to get over him, okay? I loved only once in my life and that was Kyungsoo," Joonmyun says. Baekhyun doesn't miss the way Jongdae let's go of Joonmyun. "We have been together since forever. I don't even understand what happened. He just woke up one day and decided to leave me, as simple as that. I thought he would come back but he never did." Joonmyun rubs his face with his hand. "I need an answer. I'm not going to be able to move on if I don't get one." Everyone goes silent for a few minutes, looking around, avoiding each others gazes.

 

"Then you should get one," Yixing speaks up, and everyone turns to look at him with their eyes open wide. Even Minseok gets up to look at him. Yixing shrugs.

 

"Best thing we can do right now is to go back to Seoul," Chanyeol says, placing a hand on Joonmyun's shoulder.

 

"No, he is right. Joonmyun-hyung needs an answer and we will get it." Baekhyun beams. This time everybody turns to look at him. "People can talk over breakups, it's no big deal. Kyungsoo even invited him to his—fake—wedding, you know? He calls hyung occasionally and considers him as a friend. It's not like he will freak out once he sees hyung."

 

"We are talking about Joonmyun here, you know," Minseok reminds him. "If you think he is going to talk like an adult, you are out of your mind." Minseok gets on his knees on the couch. "’You can't marry this hot kid! Come back to me, Soo! Please, please, please! I can't live without you,’" he pleads. Sehun and Luhan laugh -or in Luhan's case scream- in joy. Joonmyun hits Minseok with a cushion. 

 

"So what? Let him do it. It would be good for him to let everything out. It will make him move on faster." Baekhyun shrugs.

 

"Guys, can you be more logical please? You are going to ruin someone's honeymoon," Chanyeol says. His eyebrows are furrowed as usual.

 

Sehun yawns."Yeah but Joonmyun over here is your friend, right? And Kyungsoo is not. Who cares about what happens to him?" he says, stretching his arms. "You won't even know about his life after you go back to Seoul. But you will be the ones to listen to Joonmyun crying for months if you don't do something about it." Sehun shrugs.

 

"True story." Minseok smirks. Everyone goes silent, keeping eye contact with each other, like Chanyeol is doing to Baekhyun, shaking his head.

 

"Who wants to go on a trip to Jeju?" Baekhyun says and raises both of his hands.

 

"Count me in," Jongdae says, beaming. Yixing, Sehun and Zitao raise their hands. Luhan raises his hand too, after Minseok does.

 

Someone clears his throat right next to Baekhyun's ear and Baekhyun jumps back. He didn't realize someone was standing this close. Baekhyun considers jumping back again when he sees Yifan's bitch face up close. 

 

"This Jeju trip was not in the plan. How much more are we going to pay for this?" Yifan's eyebrows have some weird magic in them, doing funny things to Baekhyun's vocal chords 

 

"Uhm, we will pay your money back for the Seoul trip. Jeju is much more interesting than Seoul, I guarantee you that." Baekhyun gulps, smiling. 

 

"Is it?" Yifan narrows his eyes at Baekhyun and walks away slowly. He doesn't look convinced, not at all. He says something to Yixing in Mandarin. He looks like he said something like ‘Call the lawyer of S.M manufacturing of floury bakery stuff, bitch.’

 

"Calm down," Baekhyun shrieks when he feels a hand on his shoulder. God, this is worse. It's Luhan. He is chewing a gum.

 

"He said _hào wa._ It means something like hurray," Luhan chuckles. Ah, he is a good guy, Baekhyun thinks. He looks very sweet when he chuckles. He has an innocent face.

 

"Now, in exchange for that information, tell me this cutie's name," Luhan says, pointing at Minseok. Oh god, that smirk...Baekhyun takes it back, he takes it all back. 

 

"If we hurry up we can catch the one p.m. flight to Jeju!" Jongdae gets up looking at his phone. "But we are not going anywhere before all of you hit the showers. God, you two first!" Jongdae pushes Chanyeol towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun catches him, and almost gets crushed under his weight. 

 

"I'm not leaving my baby!" Joonmyun gets up, with his hands fisted on his sides.

 

"Please tell me that he is not talking about the bus," Chanyeol says, and pushes himself away from Baekhyun. 

 

"We will go there by ferry," Joonmyun says, voice stern. Jongdae blinks at him. 

 

"You gotta be kidding me!" Minseok grabs Joonmyun's shoulders. "We are going to take an overnight ferry and sail for eleven hours just so you can bring that embarrassing bus-thingy with you?" Joonmyun bats Minseok's hands away. 

 

"Yes. End of the conversation." Joonmyun sits down on the couch, crossing his legs.

 

"Is it gonna be cheaper?" Yifan asks.

 

"Please, not Cozy Island," Baekhyun and Minseok say both at the same time.

 

"What's Cozy Island?" Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's shoulder. 

 

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Baekhyun shakes his head.

 

 

Of course it's Cozy Island, Baekhyun thinks, sitting on the stinky floor that is covered with red carpet, which is their room for tonight. They could've gone on that new, fancy, orange ferry. Seolbongho would do too! But no, Joonmyun's thick wallet had to choose this refugee transporter. 

 

Sehun is laughing.

 

"We literally booked ourselves spots on the filthy floor of a cargo vessel for an eleven hour trip to an island," Sehun says, his eyes are getting teary from laughing way too much. Zitao pinches the kid's side and it makes Sehun laugh even more. 

 

"Do you like football?" Luhan asks Minseok. Luhan has been going on like this for two hours, cornering Minseok and asking various questions such as, "Do you like Korean dramas? Do you like A-pink? Do you like kimchi?" Minseok kept ignoring him, but he didn't give up. His will is pretty strong, and it's paying off. Minseok immediately turns to him when he hears the word _football._

 

"It's an exotic overnight trip. Let's take some selfies," Yifan says, voice and face blank. He takes out his phone and pulls an unwilling Zitao to himself to take a selfie. Baekhyun starts realizing that he misjudged Yifan. Well, the guy looks like a model, and has a resting bitch face but he is a good guy. Yifan is the _I paid for it, I have to enjoy it_ kind of tourist. Baekhyun smiles; they are actually the easiest to handle.

 

"Exotic? Really? This is the worst. Like this is our last seconds. There is no way this ferry is going to make it to Jeju. Even if we survive this trip, we will die later because of diseases," Sehun says. He is now lying on the floor and hitting the floor with his fists while laughing.

 

"Wow, you are enjoying this?" Baekhyun says, crouching next to Sehun. "Are you a masochist?" Sehun tries to answer him but he fails because he can't stop laughing. 

 

Baekhyun sits, looking around for the others. He spots Joonmyun and Jongdae sitting far from them, towards the middle of the room. They are talking and Baekhyun thinks that Joonmyun looks happy. Maybe it's because knowing that he will talk to Kyungsoo is calming him or something, but Jongdae definitely has influence in this. Joonmyun is laughing like he used to before. Not when he was dating Kyungsoo, even before that. He looks so much like the sunbae Baekhyun met in his first year of college. 

 

Behind them, Baekhyun spots Chanyeol. He is sitting at the other end of the room with his phone in his hand. Baekhyun stands up and starts to walk towards him.

 

"Don't lean on the wall." Baekhyun sits next to him and puts a hand between Chanyeol's back and the wall. "You can get Jaundice from that." 

 

"You're kidding, right?" Chanyeol says, but he pulls away from the wall anyways. Baekhyun gives him a smirk, fixing his own imaginary tie. 

 

"Welcome to our ship. As your tour guide, let me introduce to you this ferry. It's called Cozy Island, but as you can see, there isn't one thing cozy about this bucket of bolts." Baekhyun leans back on his hands. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, but he is smiling.

 

"At your right you can see the cast of Desperate Housewives The Busan Ahjumma Edition." Baekhyun points at the large group of loud aunties. "They will keep hooting, laughing and gossiping until the ungodly hours. They may seem harmless but if you get their attention, they will force you to marry their daughters." Chanyeol shoves Baekhyun away lightly.

 

"At your left, you will see the Soul Eaters, commonly known as Families With Babies. You see the babies sleeping because it's only seven thirty, but a spiritual force will wake them up at three a.m. and they will start to cry and scream all together," Baekhyun says and shrugs. Chanyeol shakes his head, and finally gives up.

 

"Take a breath, we are not done yet. If you look above, you will see the high technology television. It can't be turned off, it can't be muted, so it will keep going with the maximum volume to give you the best company for eleven hours." Baekhyun points at the little box television that is placed on a shelf high above. "Sure you can plug it off only to be beaten by strong ahjummas of Busan that has superior genes to us. I must warn you that their handbags are lethal weapons." 

 

"You are as bad as you are at drinking at being a tour guide." Chanyeol smiles, tilting his head to side. Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him.

 

"This is how I put food on the table, kiddo. Now cross your fingers and pray to god that the other five passengers won't arrive since this room has a twenty-eight-person capacity, but more importantly, enjoy the ride." Baekhyun winks. Then he sees the screen of Chanyeol's phone. Baekhyun has seen that application before. It's for composing with simple sound effects like beats and instruments. It's good for arrangements and stuff. Baekhyun had downloaded it before but he really sucks at arranging or composing.

 

"Can I listen to it?" Baekhyun asks, pointing at Chanyeol's phone. It gets Chanyeol by surprise.

 

"Ah, this?" Baekhyun nods. "Yeah, sure," Chanyeol puts it next to Baekhyun's ear so he can hear it over the crowd. It's a cool arrangement of a popular song that Baekhyun's familiar with, but he can't recall the name. It's faster than the original song with stronger drums.

 

"Isn't this—" Baekhyun sings a verse from the song. _Baby I'm Yours._ Chanyeol's eyes open wide.

 

"Yes, from Arctic Monkeys," Chanyeol says. He still looks surprised.

 

"I love that song!" Baekhyun beams. 

 

"You have a beautiful voice," Chanyeol says. Okay, why is Baekhyun blushing like a thirteen-year-old girl?

 

"I used to sing in a band in college. After college we just went our separate ways but I can't say that I don't miss singing in a band." Baekhyun places his face in his hand. Chanyeol nods in understanding. 

 

"I think we can do something about that." Chanyeol smirks. Baekhyun sits up beaming.

 

"Really? Can you play?" 

 

"Yeah, a little." Chanyeol shrugs then smirks. "I mean I can play the piano, guitar and drums. Nothing much." Baekhyun blinks at him.

 

"You are such a jerk." Baekhyun smirks back. "I like that."

 

 

It's five a.m and still dark when they step on ground, they all look half dead. Chanyeol parks the bus in the parking lot and they all get out, taking a walk on the port to have some _oxygen_.

 

"Are we dead? Is this heaven?" Sehun says, breathing in the cold, clean air. Baekhyun feels like his lungs are having an orgasm, smelling the beautiful fresh air and the sea after spending eleven hours on a carpet that smelled like all sorts of bodily fluids mixed together. 

 

"It's not heaven, but pretty close," Yixing says, looking at the sea, and he smiles with his perfect dimples. How does he manage to look like an angel slash the perfect bachelor while everyone else is stumbling around, moaning with their hair a mess and dried saliva on the corner of their mouths?

 

"We should take a photo," Yifan murmurs and walks in front of them, taking his phone out. He can't even balance on his feet stumbling from side to side like he is still on waves, but he is trying. Baekhyun appreciates him. This is Yifan's ninja way.

 

"Guys," Zitao says and suddenly fists Baekhyun's coat, then he leans down and throws up on Yifan's shoes. Sehun and Jongdae pull him to side where he can puke freely. Baekhyun gets a water bottle from his backpack and goes over there. Zitao is literally coating the whole ground with his puke.

 

"Jesus Christ," he moans out, and keeps gagging when he can't puke anymore.

 

"Think of it like you're leaving a mark here," Sehun says, rubbing Zitao's back. Zitao turns to glare at him, puke dripping from his chin. "Jeju City Port won't forget you for a while, I guarantee you that." Sehun laughs. Baekhyun opens the bottle and gives it to Zitao.

 

"I wish I didn't waste my puke on the ground so I could give you some." Zitao slaps some water on his face.

 

"I know, it's so sad." Sehun pouts and Jongdae chuckles.

 

"There is no way you are getting in my bus with those shoes," Baekhyun hears Joonmyun saying to Yifan.

 

 

It's quiet in the bus at first, because everyone is sleeping with their mouths open, snores and all. Chanyeol got himself a maximum-sized black plain coffee from the Starbucks back in the city, and he is doing a pretty good job of driving the bus. Baekhyun occasionally closes his eyes but Chanyeol keeps asking for directions so he doesn't really fall asleep. Kyungsoo and his husband are in Seogwipo, in Lotte Hotel, which is an hour-drive from Jeju-si. 

 

Baekhyun thinks that it's going to be a nice, quiet hour, but then everyone starts to wake up and they are all extra moody with not getting enough sleep and with the added neck pain due to uncomfortable sleeping positions in the bus. Silence turns into chaos quickly.

 

Yifan participates in a heated phone call before turning back in his seat towards Sehun. 

 

"Why would you put Viagra in a customer’s coffee?" Yifan doesn't really sound like he is asking a question but more like he is growling. Sehun gulps.

 

"Uhm, yeah. That kid used to bully me back in high school?" Sehun forces a laugh. Yifan's eyes are burning.

 

"His dick stayed hard for two days and he is in hospital now. He said he is going to sue us," Yifan talks between closed teeth. Baekhyun feels so lucky that he is not Sehun at the moment. "How many fucking pills did you put into his coffee?"

 

"I don't know... uhm... Like two? Three?" Sehun stands up, getting ready to run away. Yifan growls something in Chinese that doesn't sound like _hooray_ at all and tries to grab Sehun's neck. Sehun dodges it. 

 

"It was Tao's idea," Sehun shouts as he starts to run away. Yifan turns to Zitao, snarling.

 

"That's a lie," he says holding his hands up but he runs away next to Sehun when Yifan tries to attack him too. Yifan runs after them, shouting around in Mandarin.

 

"Oh c'mon, they were just having fun," Yixing says and joins. The four of them just start running around, stepping onto seats and all. Someone needs to stop them before they injure themselves. Baekhyun looks at Joonmyun, wondering why he is not freaking out at the fact that bunch of guys are getting footprints all over the seats.

 

Joonmyun has his head between his hands again, looking down. Jongdae is talking to him, saying something that Baekhyun can't make out over the noise, and surprisingly Jongdae looks angry. 

 

"God! Stop it," Minseok yells from the other side of the bus, getting Baekhyun's attention. "Just for a second can you stop trying to stick your dick up my butt? Give me a break!" Minseok is yelling at Luhan, who is blinking at him innocently. Minseok gets up to get to a different seat, and immediately turns back when Luhan gets up too. "Stop following me around!" He shows his fore finger to Luhan's face.

 

Everyone is just screaming, talking, growling—but Sehun is laughing of course—and the voices get louder and louder.

 

"I didn't have sex in forever," Baekhyun says, massaging his temples. 

 

"I'd react to you but I'm kind of in a coma right now," Chanyeol says, grabbing his giant coffee from the cup holder and takes a sip.

 

"Sorry, I just got caught in this..." Baekhyun flails his arms around gesturing to everyone. "Moodiness. Okay, let's get these horses back to their stable," Baekhyun says, getting up. He grabs the mic and turns it on.

 

"Please do so," Chanyeol says and takes a sip again.

 

"So, okay, everyone," Baekhyun's voice comes out loud from the speakers and everyone turns their attention to him. "Let's get to know Jeju a little, okay? Jeju is a volcanic island that was formed by lava approximately two million years ago, from Halla Mountain." It doesn't take long for people to get back to their own business, the loud noises rising again. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and tries to continue.

 

"Today, the Halla Mountain is not active anymo—"

 

"Will you stop being a miserable jerk," Jongdae shouts and everyone stills, looking at Jongdae and Joonmyun. Baekhyun doesn't recall seeing Jongdae that way before.

 

"You're trying so hard to keep being sad that I can't stand seeing you. What's wrong with you? Man up, Joonmyun. Kyungsoo doesn't love you anymore. It happens—people fall in and out of love all the time! This doesn't mean you have to put your tail between your legs and spend the rest of your life in misery." Jongdae, that nice, gentle guy, looks so pissed off right now. Everyone has their limits, probably.

 

"You were like this back at high school too, deciding that things are wrong when they are going perfectly fine. You think everything has to be a certain way to be correct. ‘ _I gotta go to this college to be successful. I gotta date this guy to be happy. I need an answer in order to move on.’_ You want an answer?" Jongdae's eyes are kind of watery. "Fine, I will give it to you. Kyungsoo left you because you never listened to him or to your own feelings. You were just like you are now, fixated on your useless goals, thinking that it would keep your relationship happy while neglecting what he really wanted, or what you really wanted. Humans don't work like that, Joonmyun." He keeps glaring at Joonmyun but Joonmyun doesn't respond. He doesn't even raise his head and look at Jongdae. Jongdae walks away and goes to sit at the seats that are in the back. He starts looking out of the window, his bottom lip trembling.

 

Suddenly it's so awkward and silent. Yifan and the others go back to their seats quietly.

 

"So, uhm yeah." Baekhyun clears his throat. "Where was I? The Halla Mountain is not active anymore but it's the reason behind Jeju's volcanic beauty. In Buddhism, volcanic rocks are considered—" Baekhyun almost falls, clinging onto one of the seats with his life when Chanyeol suddenly pulls over.

 

"Minseok hyung, can you drive for a while?" Chanyeol gets up from the drivers seat. Caught by surprise, Minseok blinks at him.

 

"Yeah, sure," Minseok says as he walks to the driver's seat. Chanyeol opens the door and gets out. Baekhyun watches him, wondering where he is going. Chanyeol opens the door for the luggages and when he closes it, there is a black guitar case in his hands. He gets back in and starts opening the case when Minseok starts to drive. He calmly tunes his guitar, not minding having everybody's eyes on him.

 

"He is actually very cool, isn't he?" Sehun says. Baekhyun almost nods.

 

Once tuned, he warms up his fingers, then he starts strumming familiar chords. He raises his head and gestures for Baekhyun to sing. 

 

Baekhyun beams and grabs his mic. _Today I don't feel like doing anything~_

 

Sehun cheers and raises his hands up, waving them around with the music, but the others look very stiff, so Baekhyun walks along the center lane. He starts doing body rolls and hip thrusts, sliding his hands up and down on his body with growling impressions on his face. He hears Chanyeol laugh out an "Oh god" and Minseok bursts into laughter. After that Luhan does that dislocated-jaw-laughing thing, and everyone starts to laugh too. Sehun whistles. 

 

Joonmyun is looking out of the window being an emo kid, so Baekhyun walks in front of him. _Yes I said it, I said it, I said it ‘cause I can~_ Baekhyun stops singing to take his shirt off. He throws it away while dry humping Joonmyun's seat, giving Joonmyun suggestive eyebrow wiggles. Joonmyun waves him off. If he thinks Baekhyun has useless stuff like shame or limits, he is wrong. Baekhyun gets on Joonmyun's lap thrusting his hips in what he thinks looks like a sexy dance. Joonmyun looks mortified. At this point Zitao and Sehun are on the floor, hugging each other and laughing. 

 

"Oh god, Baekhyun!" Joonmyun tries to push him away. Baekhyun leans in even more. _So leave a message after the tone~_ Bites his lips and winks at Joonmyun. Finally Joonmyun laughs, trying to push Baekhyun off of him. "Fuck off!" Baekhyun gets off of him, pleased with himself that he made the bitch smile. He goes back to the center and starts dirty dancing with Zitao and Sehun. Oh wow, Zitao can twerk. Even Yifan is a laughing mess right now so Baekhyun pulls Zitao and Sehun towards the back of the bus, to the only person remaining sulking.

 

"Guys, no," Jongdae protests when Sehun and Zitao pull him up. They start grinding on his sides. Jongdae is sandwiched between two giants and they cage him there when he tries to move away. "Guys, cmon," he says trying to squirm away but Sehun and Zitao got even closer, squeezing Jongdae between their bodies. Jongdae sighs.

 

"Get out of my way!" Jongdae pushes them both. Everybody stills. Jongdae looks pissed off. Then Jongdae starts shuffling backwards with the same pissed off face. 

 

"Every day I'm shufflin'," Baekhyun yells and Chanyeol starts playing a very professional acoustic cover of _Party Rock Anthem_.

 

Few songs have passed and Baekhyun is looking for his shirt under the seats. The mic is in Zitao's hand now. He is singing—rather, screaming—Beyonce's _If I Were a Boy_ and doing it with quite a lot of emotion. Chanyeol doesn't look tired at all from playing the guitar. It's like he is in his own world, beaming, shaking his head as he keeps strumming it. Sehun is filming Zitao with his phone. 

 

Baekhyun spots his shirt under the seat behind the driver's seat. He goes over there, half crawling and half slithering because he is too lazy to just get up and walk. He reaches under the seat, his fingertips brushing against the shirt. He was just about to get it when the bus suddenly stops, and Baekhyun's head hits the edge of the seat. He moans out in pain and lies down on the ground, clutching at his head.

 

"I'm gonna die," he cries out dramatically. "I can feel my brain bleeding!" Yixing rushes to his side and props his head up. 

 

"Let me see it." He tries to get Baekhyun's hands away from his hand but damn it hurts and Baekhyun doesn't want to let go. Yixing chuckles when he sees the bruise. "You will live. Want me to kiss it better?"

 

Baekhyun blinks at him, and tries to understand if he is joking. Yixing is smiling at him, his eyes turned into crescents and dimples showing. Oh, Baekhyun thinks, he is serious.

 

"Yes please!" Baekhyun wraps his arms around Yixing's neck, and pulls him down while making a kissy face. Someone pulls Yixing away.

 

"Don't do that. His idiocy is contagious." Chanyeol shakes his heas, with his hand on Yixing's shoulder. Yixing opens his mouth, making an 'Ah' sound in understanding. Baekhyun gets up, sticking his tongue out at Chanyeol.

 

"Stop fooling around and get up. We’re here," Minseok says and opens the door. Really? It's only been half an hour since they left Jeju-si. Does Minseok knows a shortcut or something. Baekhyun get's up and looks out from the window.

 

"Uhm." He watches everybody get up happily to leave the bus. "This is Iho Tewoo Beach!" Baekhyun quickly rushes to the door and opens his arms wide, turning himself into a human shield in front of the door.

 

"Yeah, so what? Get out of the way," Zitao whines.

 

"We just have one more hour to go from here, besides the beach opens in June! It's April, the water's gonna be freezing!"

 

"Who are you and what did you do to Baekhyun?" Minseok says smirking. "It's not like we will swim but c'mon, we need to get out of this bus. I'm literally dying!" Everyone starts to whine, agreeing with Minseok. Luhan tries to push Baekhyun out of the way. Baekhyun kicks at him, and takes his karate kid position.

 

"I said the beach is closed! You know what will happen if we get caught? They will take away my professional tour guide license." Baekhyun kicks some more when Sehun and Zitao try to walk past him. "Watchaaa! Back off, bitches!" 

 

"What are the chances of us getting caught at seven in the morning on this deserted beach? C'mon, look around. Can you spot anything alive around you?" Minseok looks like he is ready to crush Baekhyun in order to get out. Baekhyun turns to look at Joonmyun, who smiles at him.

 

"It's a good idea. We can spend time here until Coffee shops or restaurants start to open, so we can have breakfast," Joonmyun says. He looks like he needs to get away a little. Baekhyun moves away and lets everyone run away to the beach happily. 

 

Baekhyun's feet are freezing but still, the golden sand feels amazing between his toes. He missed this place. His last tour to Jeju was three years ago, and he didn't have the chance to go to the beach, since it wasn't in the program. Baekhyun's gotta admit that it was a good idea to stop by. 

 

Zitao is walking in the sea where water is up to a little past his ankles, and he's forcing Sehun to take photos of him. Sehun is whining, but he is doing it anyways. 

 

"Now come here, let's take a selfie!" Tao gestures for Sehun to come. 

 

"Oh c'mon! This is like our third selfie on this beach." Sehun starts curling up his trousers’ legs, and goes next to him.

 

On the corner of his eye he can spot Yifan taking a picture of Sehun, and Zitao taking a selfie. Baekhyun shakes his head. He is actually glad that he's not friends with Yifan over SNS, because Yifan takes the most useless photos ever.

 

Yixing goes over to Yifan and gets the phone from Yifan's hand. He swings an arm over Yifan's shoulder and takes a selfie of them. Yixing is a blessing to the humankind, Baekhyun decides.

 

Minseok's attitude towards Luhan seems completely changed. They are playing football together and happily shouting and cheering. They are using something black as a ball. Ah, Joonmyun's leather shoe. Baekhyun looks at Joonmyun to see if he noticed or not. Joonmyun is completely oblivious, sitting on the sands and sulking.

 

"Hey," Baekhyun says, walking up next to him.

 

"I'm making a really big mistake, right?" Joonmyun says, watching as Baekhyun sits next to him.

 

"What we're trying to do is a little bit crazy, I'll admit. But it's not my place to judge if it's wrong or right." Baekhyun shrugs. 

 

"We should go back to Seoul. I don't want to do this anymore," Joonmyun says, and Baekhyun follows his gaze to see Jongdae, who is taking a walk on the shore by himself. 

 

"Okay, let's just go to Seogwipo and enjoy it there, okay? You don't really have to go and find Kyungsoo." Baekhyun puts a hand on Joonmyun's shoulder. "Hyung, you keep forgetting that you can do whatever you want. There is no such thing as wrong or right. You can have rice for breakfast if you want. If you don't want rice, you can have pancakes. Maybe you don't want to have breakfast, and that's okay too...?" Baekhyun doesn't know what he's talking about. He clears his throat, trying to get back to the point. "There's nothing wrong with doing whatever you want, if it's gonna make you happy. You don't have to follow specific rules all the time, i think this is what Jongdae meant." Baekhyun looks for some sort of reaction in Joonmyun's face, but Joonmyun keeps looking at the sea. Maybe it's too early. Joonmyun probably needs some time to think and figure things out.

 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, who has his guitar in his hands again and playing absentmindedly while looking at the sea. He looks so at ease with the way his fingers easily move on the strings. Wind's blowing his hair, making it messy.

 

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Baekhyun gets to his feet and he pulls Joonmyun up too. "Let, me show you something very interesting."

 

They follow Baekhyun near the end of the shore, where sand leaves its place by the rocks, and they keep going until the rocks are black and grey.

 

"Those are volcanic rocks, which means they were hot lava two million years ago," Baekhyun says. The group goes 'aah,' and Minseok rolls his eyes, being a tour guide himself.

 

"In Buddhism, volcanic rocks are considered holy. They say that if you place those small rocks up on each other, creating a small tower, your wish will be granted." Baekhyun points at the examples people left last summer. Every summer people make tons of them, and only few of them survive the harsh winter. Baekhyun turns his back to see everyone on the ground, looking for round rocks to build a tower. Well besides Yifan and Minseok. Soon Minseok sighs and crouches down to start building his own tower. 

 

"You don't want to do it?" Baekhyun blinks at a Yifan who has his hands in his pockets, looking at the sea in deep thoughts. He looks like a model.

 

"It's not my style," he says, looking at the sea and furrowing his eyebrows.

 

"Okay." Baekhyun shrugs. He spots Chanyeol over there, who is building a neat tower.

 

"Wow, not in a million years I'd think you would believe in myths." Baekhyun crouches down next to him, smirking. Chanyeol ignores him. "What are you wishing for?" Baekhyun nudges him.

 

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Chanyeol smirks back.

 

"Ah c'mon. That's bullshit," Baekhyun whines.

 

"No, it's not. Everyone knows that you gotta keep your wishes a secret until it comes true." Chanyeol shrugs. Baekhyun laughs mockingly.

 

"Look, that kind of trick only works with birthday cakes and stuff. Those rocks are real and reliable." Baekhyun pats the rock next to him, kind of hurting his hand in the process. "Besides, I'm the tour guide here, and I say that your wish won't come true if you don't share it with me." 

 

"I wished for Yifan gege to buy me that gucci bag!" Zitao nearly jumps on Baekhyun.

 

"I wished to eat pork belly tonight!" Sehun wiggles his eyebrows at Baekhyun, peeking from behind Zitao's shoulder.

 

"Okay, yeah. May all of your wishes come true!" Baekhyun pushes them away, laughing. He turns back to Chanyeol.

 

"Your turn," he says, winking. 

 

"I'm not telling you," Chanyeol says, placing a tiny rock at the tip of his masterpiece. He smiles proudly at it, and takes his phone out to take a picture. 

 

"Okay, fine!" Baekhyun grabs the nearest rock. "Then I'm building one too, and you will be the only one to whom I won't tell my wish."

 

"Oh, don't let me stop you." Chanyeol starts getting up. Baekhyun hastily puts three more rocks onto it, then gets up, his own tower looking messy and funny next to Chanyeol's perfect one.

 

"Hey, come over here!" Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's arm and pulls him so he stumbles into Baekhyun's tower, destroying it. Baekhyun laughs.

 

"You destroyed someone else's tower! Sir, in Buddhism this means bad luck for a lifetime!" 

 

"Honestly Baekhyun," Chanyeol says, he looks amused. "You haven't got any sleep, you sang and did striptease, but here you are. Where do you get that energy from?" Chanyeol chuckles. Baekhyun beams.

 

"You are finally acknowledging my awesomeness." Baekhyun flips his hair. " I see!" Chanyeol sits back down on the rock so Baekhyun sits down too. 

 

"Yes, you are awesomely annoying." Chanyeol smirks, tilting his head to side. He is smiling that boyish smile again. "I considered looking up on voodoo dolls, when I first started working with you." He shrugs. Baekhyun laughs.

 

"They don't work. I tried it on my brother." Baekhyun beams. Chanyeol grins. "But I feel flattered that you went out of your way to hate me. Coming from you, it's like a compliment." Chanyeol laughs.

 

"Well, that was in the past. You are very easy to get used to, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol says. Baekhyun pouts.

 

"You mean you're bored already?" Baekhyun reaches forward to touch Chanyeol's tower. Chanyeol slaps his hand away.

 

"No I'm not bored. I'm starting to like you." Baekhyun gapes at Chanyeol, almost choking on his own spit. He didn't saw that coming. "You're making this trip a little more bearable. Sure, you feel like a character straight out of SNL. And I'm starting to think you actually managed to drive me crazy enough to miss your nonsense if you weren't in this tour." Chanyeol chuckles. Baekhyun's still blinking at him. Normally he wouldn't let anyone live this moment down. No one can get away with complimenting Baekhyun, but this time he feels so different. Some weird feeling is bubbling up in his stomach, and Baekhyun wants to go a little further.. to see what happens if he does so.

 

"I enjoy going on tours with you." Baekhyun starts to play with his bangs, messing them up. "I realized that having you there makes me feel secure, since I know you won't let anything go wrong." Baekhyun chuckles thinking about their tour before this. Chanyeol woke him up by kicking open Baekhyun's hotel room door when Baekhyun overslept. "I think that we are way too lucky to have you because you are capable of anything. Anything you do turns out being proper and perfect." Baekhyun takes in the way Chanyeol is listening to him without commenting, and decides it's time to ask a question he's been meaning to ask for a while.

 

"Why did you come back from US? You could've been working in a good job over there." Baekhyun shifts a little closer. The giant is meant for big companies like himself, instead of driving buses. Everyone knows that. Chanyeol chuckles.

 

"I knew you were going to ask that sooner or later." He raises his head up. "My father passed away the year before I graduated. I was planning to stay there, getting a job and a green card, but then I decided that I can't leave my mom and sister alone here." God, Baekhyun feels terrible for asking.

 

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun says, not knowing what to do. Chanyeol smirks at him, shrugging.

 

"Don't be," he says. 

 

"I think you are amazing for sacrificing your career for your family." Baekhyun doesn't say it to cheer Chanyeol up, Baekhyun says it because he means it.

 

Baekhyun almost jumps when Chanyeol reaches, and starts playing with the destroyed part of Baekhyun's jeans, just above his knee cap. Soft, dry fingertips are grazing over his skin.

 

"You think so?" Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow at him. That boyish smirk is back on his face, and Baekhyun just can't find anything to say at the moment. The way Chanyeol traces his skin is way too distracting.

 

"Hey, guys." Minseok suddenly appears out of nowhere, sitting next to Chanyeol. Chanyeol retreats his hands away from Baekhyun's jeans. Baekhyun clears his throat, because he's sure that his voice is blocked right now. 

 

"Look over there." Minseok points at something behind Baekhyun, and Baekhyun turns to look at it. 

 

Jongdae and Joonmyun are standing near the sea, waves are touching their ankles. They look like they are talking, but they are so far away that Baekhyun can't hear what they are talking about.

 

"Do you think they’re fighting?" Baekhyun asks scooting over next to Minseok.

 

"No, you see that? It's Jongdae's _I'm sorry_ face," Minseok says. Baekhyun beams.

 

"And that's Joonmyun hyung's _I'm sorry too_ face." Baekhyun leans into Minseok.

 

"You guys are unbelievable." Chanyeol shakes his head.

 

"Cheer up, kiddo! This means no menopause for hyung for a while." Baekhyun beams.

 

"Wait, there's more to it." Minseok slugs Baekhyun's arm and Baekhyun turns back at Jongdae and Joonmyun.

 

Right before his eyes, Joonmyun wraps his arms around Jongdae's waist and pulls him in for a kiss. Jongdae immediately wraps his arms around him and kisses back.

 

Baekhyun's jaw falls down. What? _What?_

 

"Yes!" Minseok raises his fist up in the air. "Finally! It took them decades! Miserable idiots!" 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol turn to Minseok, gaping.

 

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun's voice cracks. Minseok rolls his eyes.

 

"Joonmyun had the biggest crush on Jongdae back in high school, and everyone, literally _everyone_ but that moronknew that Jongdae liked him back," Minseok says. Baekhyun almost laughs because that's so typical of Joonmyun.

 

"Joonmyun was so caught up in the idea that they were close friends and that he shouldn't ruin it, so he put distance between them and that discouraged Jongdae from doing anything." Minseok shakes his head. Well, that's typical of Joonmyun too.

 

"Do you mean he still liked Jongdae while dating Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asks, surprisingly he looks interested. 

 

"No, he really liked Kyungsoo but they didn't fit like Joonmyun does with Jongdae. I don't know how to explain but being with Jongdae makes Joonmyun valuable?" Minseok scratches his head. Baekhyun kind of understands what he's trying to say. The most annoying thing a person does can become the most endearing thing in someone else's eyes.The patience two lovers have for each other, and the things they share can make them quite beautiful. "Sometimes they make me believe that everyone has someone that is meant for them." Minseok scrunches his face. "Jeez, being sleep deprived makes me disgusting." He yawns.

 

Jongdae and Joonmyun are still kissing. Baekhyun doesn't know much about them; this story is new to him. However they really look good together. They fit into each others arms and chuckle in sync before connecting their lips. Watching Joonmyun kiss is still disgusting, but Baekhyun feels happy for him, if what Minseok says is true.

 

"Okay everyone, your tour guide is speaking." Baekhyun gets up. He goes over to where Zitao and Sehun are and places his hands on their backs. "At your right, you will see a cheesy couple kissing and being disgusting. In Jeju, it's a tradition to go cheer them on and embarrass them." 

 

Zitao and Sehun blink at this new couple at first, but it doesn't take long for Sehun to smile that evil smile. Sehun gets up and starts running over there, dragging Zitao and hustling. Baekhyun runs after them together with Minseok and a laughing Yixing, arms up in the air, and shouting _wohoo!_ Of course Luhan comes after them when he sees Minseok, and surprisingly, Chanyeol comes too.

 

Jongdae laughs, and Joonmyun goes scarlet red. If Jongdae's still willing to kiss him after he saw that disgusting shy smile on Joonmyun's face, this love is real. They keep clapping and making noises until Joonmyun comes to the point of exploding.

 

"Okay, okay. If you shut up, I will treat everyone to breakfast," Joonmyun announces. Mission complete. 

 

"Everybody, to the bus," Baekhyun shouts, but his eyes open wide as he watches the group running to bus. "Wait! Where is Yifan-shi?" 

 

Everyone starts looking at each other, Yifan is not with them.

 

"Over there." Yixing points somewhere behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun spots Yifan on the rocks. He is trying to place a tiny rock onto the top of the tower made of rocks. It's the tallest tower Baekhyun saw someone make. It almost reaches Yifan's waist.

 

 

The restaurants around Iho Taewoo are mostly closed because the season haven't started yet. Before January this place is mostly abandoned, but gets filled by tourists when the summer comes. They manage to find a small place and an ahjumma welcomes them.

 

Baekhyun takes in the way Ahjumma spits all over Joonmyun, while pinching his cheek, and calling him _such a nice young man, aigoo!_

 

They eat seaweed soup and fish. Baekhyun laughs when Chanyeol pulls out a string of black hair from the kimchi with his chopsticks. Baekhyun laughs some more when Chanyeol puts his chopsticks on his plate—perfectly lined together—and stops eating. Sehun wastes no time to ask him if he's done, and slides everything down in his plate once Chanyeol nods. The disgusted look Tao gives him must be framed and hung in their office on the customer satisfaction board, Baekhyun thinks. 

 

They decide to get up and go when the ahjumma had shown every single picture of her daughter to Joonmyun, telling him _kkhhh_ they would look good together. Jongdae laughs so much that his stomach hurts on their walk to outside. 

 

Yixing asks if they can get a closer look at the horse-shaped lighthouses, so they walk along the shore, over to the red and white lighthouses.

 

"They make no sense," Minseok says to Baekhyun, looking at the ugly lighthouses. The group is enthusiastically taking pictures of it.

 

"I'm sure they have some meaning, and we are just shitty tour guides." Baekhyun chuckles. Minseok shrugs. Someone pulls Jongdae to take a picture, and Baekhyun uses this chance to go over to Joonmyun.

 

"So, what are we going to do after this?" Baekhyun doesn't really want to ask anything directly, but he needs to know.

 

"Well, we will probably arrive at Seogwipo at one p.m.? We should find ourselves somewhere to stay, and after that it will be too late to visit touristic spots. I think after that we should just nap until dinner time." Joonmyun shrugs.

 

"Okay," Baekhyun says and starts drawing patterns on the ground with his shoe. "What about tomorrow?" 

 

"I don't know. You're the tour guide. You pick." Joonmyun smiles. 

 

"There are so many things to in Seogwipo. In the morning we can go to somewhere like Sanbanggulsa Temple or Jeongban. Those places must be seen in the morning because after that, it gets way too crowded. After that we can go to a museum since there are tons of them." Baekhyun is looking at Joonmyun's face, looking for some sort of reaction. "After that we could wander around the city, shopping for souvenirs and all, and end the day like that." Baekhyun puts his hands in his pockets. "Seogwipo is amazing, but I don't think we can stay there for more than one day. The group booked their flight on Sunday. On Thursday we should go hiking up Hallasan and we should spend the Friday exploring the Jeju-si before we take the ferry. On Saturday we should be in Seoul, so they can catch their plane on Sunday. " Baekhyun observes Joonmyun's relaxed face.

 

"That's a perfect plan Tour guide-shi," Joonmyun says. Baekhyun beams.

 

"You know what? We should totally see the teddy bear museum tomorrow!" Baekhyun smirks and leans into Joonmyun. Joonmyun shivers visibly.

 

"There are so many museums that are way better than that!" Joonmyun shoos Baekhyun away. Joonmyun always had issues with teddy bears. He thinks that they are _uncute,_ but there is totally more to it. Being able to see giant teddy bears in a museum must be very appealing for him.

 

"Hey, if you're scared you can always go to Museum of Sex and Health with Jongdae." Baekhyun winks. Joonmyun was about to hit him when Tao calls out for them.

 

"Come here, let's take a selfie!" And they obey to queen Zitao, Lotte Hotel and a certain honeymoon completely forgotten.

 

 

Baekhyun jumps on the bed and yelps in pain when it doesn't bounce. It's hard like a rock. 

 

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Baekhyun pokes his pillow. The pillow is very thin, heavy and as hard as a rock as well.

 

"You are speaking my mind," Sehun says, investigating his own bed. "There is a bug corpse on my bed." 

 

"Seriously, hyung! Your father owns a hotel chain, your mother owns a shopping mall, you grew up in a mansion in Gangnam. Your mom secretly puts 100,000 won in my coat's pocket whenever I come to visit, and I'm not even a relative," Baekhyun says, wincing as he sits up.

 

"But you are stingy as fuck," Minseok completes his thoughts.

 

"You live on kimbap or ramyun, drive a Renault Twingo." Baekhyun had hurt his waist way too many times while folding the front seat and twisting himself to get on the back seat of that shitty car. "And when you are not driving that, you drive that sorry excuse of a bus." Joonmyun went everywhere with that bus for a month when Twingo's brakes were not working, instead of getting it fixed or buying a new car.

 

"Not to mention you live in that crappy, cramped apartment and sleep on a futon," Minseok says.

 

"Guys!" Jongdae gives both of them a look, then smirks. "Don't forget that he drinks the cheapest brand of bottled water." 

 

Joonmyun turns to them and gives him an _Et tu, Brute,_ look. Jongdae shrugs.

 

"And even though you could afford the best hotels here, you dug into corners and alleys and found this twelve-bed dorm." Baekhyun flails his arms around. Judging by the bags and luggages on them, the other two beds that are not occupied by them are taken as well. Joonmyun clears his throat.

 

"We considered our options with Yifan, and decided that this is the best option possible." Joonmyun gets himself propped up on his pillow, acting like he is comfortable.

 

"Anyone that is not comfortable is free to go and sleep in the bus," Yifan says propping himself up the same way Joonmyun did. Since their beds are next to each other, they don't hesitate to high five.

 

"I hate you," Zitao mutters, lying on his own bed. Baekhyun can't tear his eyes from his face. Something about his eyes and eyebrows look terribly wrong. They are bigger than usual? And they are a little lopsided... It's a sleeping mask. It's a fucking sleeping mask that has Zitao's eyes and eyebrows printed on it. Baekhyun lies down and turns to the other side.

 

Here, he has a better view. Chanyeol is lying down on the bed that is next to Baekhyun’s and he is wearing a black tank top and gray baggy pants. Chanyeol is tall and very skinny, but his arms are beautifully toned. He has a bony form and his collarbones are so distracting. When Baekhyun looks up, he sees that Chanyeol is looking at him. That smirk says that he knows Baekhyun was checking him out. 

 

"Wear something, kiddo." Baekhyun clears his throat when his voice cracks. "I get cold just by looking at you." It's spring. It's not that cold outside, but of course inside of this dorm, it’s freezing.

 

"Nah, I'm good," Chanyeol says. "I feel very hot actually." Baekhyun knows that he is not talking about the temperature. 

 

"Even if you die because of flu, you will be the one driving the bus. Keep that in mind." Baekhyun says and turns back to the other side. At least Zitao's creepy mask is not doing weird things to his stomach.

 

 

Chanyeol and Yixing wake everyone up at seven p.m. and they all go downtown to eat dinner. This time Minseok and Baekhyun decide to take matters into their own hands and take everyone to a good-looking Korean BBQ restaurant while Jongdae distracts Joonmyun. They use a little bit more distraction from Jongdae once the waitress comes, and Sehun's wish of eating pork belly comes true. 

 

"Guys, I'm so thankful that I can sacrifice my first born to you," Sehun speaks up once their drinks arrive. "But are you sure about soju? Because once Tao starts to drink, it's impossible to stop him." 

"Don't worry, I got this." Baekhyun sits up and goes to sit between Chanyeol and Sehun. He wiggles between them and sits crosslegged, making room for himself. Like this, he is sitting in front of Zitao—also next to Chanyeol. He pours soju in Zitao's glass. Zitao reaches for the glass, and Baekhyun reaches over the table to poke his chest, making a _shh_ sound as he does so. Zitao blinks at him for a minute, and tries to reach for the glass again, experimentally. Baekhyun pokes him again, saying _shh!_

 

"Uhm," Sehun says, "You do realize that we are not on _Dog Whisperer_ right? And Tao is not a dog."

 

"Cesar Millan doesn't train dogs, he trains humans!" Baekhyun glares at Sehun. Sehun laughs.

 

"Look—" Chanyeol stops Sehun by reaching over Baekhyun and putting his hand on Sehun's shoulder. Baekhyun's so aware of the fact Chanyeol's thigh is pressing into his.

 

"Don't try to reason with him. Getting everything wrong is his profession," Chanyeol says. He pulls his arm back when Sehun laughs. Baekhyun was expecting him to pull away after that but he doesn't. He stays there with their thighs pressed together, and his hand placed behind Baekhyun. His shoulder is touching the back of Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun slightly leans back. The room suddenly feels hot.

 

Halfway into their meals, everyone looks happy and a bit dizzy with the alcohol and the joy. Jongdae is teasing Joonmyun to the point Joonmyun burns himself while placing meat on the grill. Yifan is taking pictures of the kimchi that is served on a small, square plate.

 

Yixing was on his way to the bathroom but he ended up chatting with a lady that is wearing leather leggings. The lady doesn't let go of him, just keeps asking him questions and Yixing looks completely unaware of her flirtiness, his eyes fixed on the bathroom behind her.

 

Zitao is drinking a bit too much, and Sehun is making erotic sounds as he eats. Baekhyun can't blame him. The food is delicious, everyone is having fun and it's perfect. Everything is perfect, Baekhyun says to himself.

 

But the damn waitress is hitting on Chanyeol.

 

Her boob literally smashes into Chanyeol's shoulder as she places a soju bottle next to Chanyeol's plate. Chanyeol smiles at her before she leaves. Baekhyun's lip is going to bleed, because he is biting into it way too hard.

 

"Do you want more soju?" Chanyeol asks holding the bottle. Baekhyun nods eagerly. Chanyeol chuckles before filling Baekhyun's glass.

 

Chanyeol has beautiful hands, Baekhyun thinks, as Chanyeol grabs his shot glass. His fingers are long and bony, and his nails are round and short. They are not model hands but they are so capable. The way his hands grab onto things is so relaxed and professional. They move with ease and confidence. Also, Baekhyun can watch his hands move on guitar strings the whole day.

 

There is a silver, thick, boyish ring on his ring finger. It suits his 'young but has a promising career' image. He's the same age as Baekhyun, he discovered, but somehow they look completely different. He makes Baekhyun feel like a kid sometimes.

 

Baekhyun never had been someone with high expectations of himself. He never imagined himself attending a big university in the USA or getting a Master’s degree. He slacked off all his school life, getting grades just enough to pass his classes. While everyone was writing down Medical schools or Law faculties into their career forms, Baekhyun was forgetting to fill it while watching Japanese cartoons. 

 

Eventually years of watching anime showed its perks during the college entrance exams, and Baekhyun managed to get into a college in Seoul, where he met Joonmyun and Minseok. He's really lucky to have met them, he sometimes thinks. No one else would hire him but Joonmyun. Baekhyun is so thankful for this job. 

 

This job is Baekhyun's life while it's just a temporary job for Chanyeol until he goes to somewhere better and fancier. Of course Baekhyun admires Chanyeol, how can he not? He is different. He feels so far away even though he is sitting so close. Baekhyun just wants to get closer to him.

 

Suddenly something vibrates against Baekhyun's hip. Chanyeol places the soju bottle and moves away, lifting his hips to get his phone out of his pocket. 

 

"I gotta get this," he says, and gets up. "I'll be right back." The way he smiles at Baekhyun makes Baekhyun think that instead of talking to everyone, he felt the need to let only Baekhyun know. He walks out of the door before Baekhyun responds.

 

"Hey." Baekhyun nudges Sehun's side. Sehun says something like _what_ with his mouth stuffed with food.

 

"If you seduce the waitress without asking any questions, I'll treat you to pork belly again tomorrow," Baekhyun whispers. Sehun smirks. He takes his time chewing and swallowing, worshipping every moment he gets to spend with the meat.

 

"I would do it, and I would nail it, but Tao would crush my head if I do it," Sehun says, drinking a shot of soju, looking blessed.

 

"Why would he do that?" Baekhyun looks at a completely oblivious Zitao, who is furiously trying to clean an oil droplet on his shirt.

 

"Seriously? You didn't notice?" Sehun is blinking at him. "Zitao is my boyfriend. We have been dating for five years." Baekhyun gapes. His brain starts making odd engine noises.

 

"You are in a long-term relationship with Zitao?" Sehun laughs.

 

"Yeah, I have no idea how it happened." Sehun shrugs, and looks at a whining Zitao, who can't clean his shirt. "But it happened."

 

"You never struck me as a long-term relationship guy." Baekhyun chuckles.

 

"I know. Zitao is the same too. But yeah, we are doing okay." Sehun shrugs. Baekhyun smiles.

 

"You look happy," Baekhyun says.

 

"Well, we are not happy all the time, but we are happy most of the time. I think we could be happy all the time if he could tone down his selfies." Sehun smirks. Baekhyun laughs.

 

"You can be happy too, you know?" Sehun beams at Baekhyun "If you go after him."

 

"After who? Chanyeol?" Baekhyun goes _pfft._ Sehun quirks his eyebrow at him. Baekhyun shrugs it off. Sehun leans in, quirking his other eyebrow too.

 

"Okay, fine." Baekhyun shoves Sehun away. "But I can't go after him. He's on the phone, it would be rude." 

 

"Not doing anything about your boner would be rude too. Well, at least to yourself." Sehun shrugs. Baekhyun scrunches his face at the comment because he doesn't have a boner. He checks it with the corner of his eye, just to make sure. Sehun laughs, catching the action.

 

"What am I gonna do? Look into his eyes until he finishes his conversation? Besides, I don't even know if he's into dudes," Baekhyun says.

 

"Look, you won't be alone with him here and you can't be alone with him at the dorm too. You need a chance, and you gotta give it to yourself instead of beating around the bush. " Sehun starts pushing Baekhyun to get him onto his feet. 

 

"And here I am, listening to you of all people," Baekhyun says, standing up and pulling his jeans so the destroyed parts are on the correct places.He turns and looks at Sehun once more when he gets to the door. Sehun gives him a thumbs up.

 

Chanyeol's not outside of the restaurant. Baekhyun can't spot him. He starts walking along the street, absentmindedly going to where they parked the bus before checking in to the dormitory. It's not a long walk from here.

 

He gets to the parking lot. It's not that hard to spot their-out-of-place and awkward bus. The front door is open. It must be Chanyeol, Baekhyun thinks. 

 

While walking into the bus, every kind of bad scenario crosses his mind. He can't just sit there, and listen to Chanyeol talk on the phone. Chanyeol might ask for some privacy, since he left for that in the first place, and this is a bad idea. This is the worst idea ever. He should go back before something ridiculous happens, and Baekhyun needs to move overseas.

 

Baekhyun finds himself on the second stair of the bus' door, peeking inside. Chanyeol is there in one of the seats in the third row, with his phone held against his ear.

 

He spots Baekhyun, and smiles. Raises his hand and motions for him to come. Really? Was it that easy? Baekhyun plays with his bangs, and starts to walk over to Chanyeol.

 

"I gotta go." Chanyeol taps the seat next to him for Baekhyun to sit. "I'll call you tomorrow. Bye. I love you," Chanyeol says, looking out of the window with a smile on his face. Baekhyun sits next to him.

 

"What's up?" Chanyeol says, locking his phone and sliding it in his pocket.

 

"Nothing much." Baekhyun shrugs. "Were you talking to your girlfriend?" Baekhyun wastes no time to blurt it out. He quickly clears his throat. He needs to make this less awkward. "Is she beautiful?" Baekhyun smirks.

 

"She is the prettiest." Chanyeol smirks back. Baekhyun's heart sinks to his stomach. "I was talking to my mom." Chanyeol smiles...somehow...knowingly.

 

"Ah, I see." Baekhyun starts playing with his bangs again, messing them up then pressing them down. "Do you have a girlfriend?" It's just a question, it doesn't mean anything. Dudes talk like that all the time.

 

"No." Chanyeol beams, like it's a good thing. "What about you?" Chanyeol leans in a little, pressing their shoulders together.

 

"No, I'm..." Baekhyun messes his bangs some more. "I'm not really into girls," he says.

 

"Cool." Chanyeol shrugs. Baekhyun waits for him to say something more, but he doesn't and it's maddening. Baekhyun focuses on the feeling of his bangs against his fingers.

 

He almost jumps when bony fingers wrap around his wrist. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun's hand off of his hair, holding it down. He doesn't let go. 

 

"Should we go to somewhere? To a pub or something like that," Chanyeol says. A laugh bubbles up in Baekhyun's stomach.

 

"Why on earth would I do that?" Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and stops laughing when he sees the shocked face on him. Chanyeol let's go of his wrist and pulls away, leaving Baekhyun's shoulder cold. "I mean Zitao is already drunk enough, and I think I entertained everyone enough for today. Hyung's wallet is also kind of empty now..." Baekhyun trails off, watching Chanyeol's mouth shape a perfect 'o'. 

 

"I didn't mean with the group. I meant..." Chanyeol starts but then shakes his head. "Never mind. You are tired, I understand." 

 

The realization hits Baekhyun hard. He immediately grabs both of Chanyeol's shoulders, and pulls him, so he is looking at Baekhyun. 

 

"I'm sorry, did you mean it like a date?" Baekhyun blurts out. He immediately pulls away, a hand on his mouth. "Or like a hangout? A friendly, brotherly hangout." Baekhyun wants to face palm. He is looking at the ground to avoid Chanyeol's gaze. "Like a guy-to-guy, fun time—"

 

"Oh, please shut up." Chanyeol laughs. Baekhyun turns to him, taking a deep breath, and waits for Chanyeol to calm down. It takes a while, leaving Baekhyun with a long face.

 

"It depends." Chanyeol starts to smile an uncharacteristic smile. It's way too hesitant, but unexpectedly sweet. "Do you want it to be a date?" Chanyeol's looking right into Baekhyun's eyes. 

 

"C'mon, I worked my ass off to make my point clear to you, with my bullying and all." Baekhyun smirks when Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow at him. "Kiddo," Baekhyun adds. Chanyeol blinks at him for a minute.

 

"Oh god. Your ways are so juvenile." Chanyeol laughs. 

 

"But it worked, didn't it?" Baekhyun beams. Chanyeol sits closer to Baekhyun. Turning so they are facing each other. His knees are pressed into Baekhyun's.

 

"I guess." Chanyeol smirks. "It seems so." The gap between their seats and the ones on the front is too small, and sitting like this with Chanyeol's long legs is way too uncomfortable.

 

"Would it be juvenile of me if I kissed you?" Baekhyun shifts closer, Chanyeol's bony knee cap is digging into Baekhyun's leg, getting in the way. 

 

"Maybe." Chanyeol smiles, and leans down into Baekhyun. "But go for it."

 

Baekhyun presses their lips together. Chanyeol's lips are soft and plush, sliding deliciously between Baekhyun's. They start to kiss slowly and experimentally, exploring the way they move against each other. Chanyeol cups Baekhyun's cheek, tilting his head up to get a better angle. Shivers run down Baekhyun's spine as their lips part and reconnect, sounding loud in the silence of the empty bus. This is happening. Baekhyun can't believe it's happening.

 

They are trying to get closer to each other but they fail because of their position in the seats. Baekhyun pulls back, deciding he had enough of it. He gets onto the seat on his knee and swings the other over Chanyeol's lap. Chanyeol shifts so Baekhyun can straddle his hips with his hands placed on Baekhyun's sides. Baekhyun leans down again, wasting no time in wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck, and kissing him again.

 

Chanyeol's fingers are grazing the skin under the hem of Baekhyun's shirt, drawing patterns absentmindedly and it makes Baekhyun's skin tingle deliciously. Baekhyun licks at Chanyeol's bottom lip, asking for permission, and Chanyeol opens his mouth for him, tangling their tongues together. The air surrounding them is warm and cozy, and everything is just so sweet and nice that Baekhyun can't help that he wants more of it.

 

They are grinding to each other. Baekhyun doesn't know when they started doing it but the pleasure is addicting. Baekhyun's hips are rolling down to meet Chanyeol's thrusts. He slides his knees further, opening his legs and getting closer to Chanyeol so he can press onto him better. The deep groan Chanyeol makes is muffled by their kiss.

 

Chanyeol suddenly stills and goes stiff. He places his hands on Baekhyun's chest, pushing him kindly and breaking the kiss. Baekhyun sits up, and blinks at Chanyeol as he tries to catch his breath.

 

"We're going a bit too fast," Chanyeol says, out of breath. Baekhyun feels the panic rise in his chest.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Baekhyun lifts himself up to get off of Chanyeol, but Chanyeol holds him still with his hands on Baekhyun's waist, smiling.

 

"It's not like I don't want it," Chanyeol says, stroking Baekhyun's sides. "But I just want to go...steady? I don't want to mess things up with you." Chanyeol's looking on the ground, eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed.

 

Baekhyun almost squirms. His body is buzzing with this strange, warm feeling. Baekhyun wants to say something funny, to tease, anything that will ruin the mood because it's too much. Chanyeol is too much.

 

"I want to make things work with you too," Baekhyun somehow manages to say. God, he can't take his eyes off of Chanyeol's kiss swollen, plush lips. "I think I have been wanting this for too long. I just got carried away." Baekhyun bites down on his own bottom lip. He shouldn't be that honest with Chanyeol, probably. It's embarrassing and will probably keep coming back at him in the future. But right now Chanyeol's eyes are fixated on the way Baekhyun is biting his lip, and there is no way Baekhyun can keep his logic.

 

"Forget I said anything. Come back here." Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun down to crash their lips again. 

 

Pleasure is coiling around his stomach as their hips speed up and Baekhyun feels very close to his orgasm while Chanyeol's mouthing at his adam apple. It's so simple yet so good and Baekhyun is embarrassingly so close to— 

 

"Shit!" Baekhyun yelps and flails his arms around as his knee slips from the seat and he almost falls. Chanyeol catches him before Baekhyun gets stuck between his and the front seat. 

 

"This bus is such a cock block that—" Baekhyun glares when Chanyeol starts to laugh. "What? Shut up!" 

 

"It's just..." Chanyeol can't even speak because of laughing. "You're so small that you actually fit here." Chanyeol is laughing way too much. Baekhyun gets up, both annoyed and sexually frustrated. 

 

"Let's go back. I think taking things slow was a good idea." Baekhyun squirms out of the row and starts to walk to the front door before Chanyeol comes after him and grabs his wrist.

 

"Did i ask for your sassiness?" Chanyeol smirks at him. Baekhyun is ready to open his mouth and teach Chanyeol what sassiness means but then Chanyeol is pulling him towards the back of the bus and he pushes him on the seat in the middle, at the last row, where there are no seats on the front or whatsoever to block passengers from flying when slammed into brakes because EXO Tours... yeah... yup. 

 

Chanyeol kneels down between Baekhyun's legs and Baekhyun's eyes almost pop out of their sockets when he rubs his face on Baekhyun's crotch, whilst managing to smirk sexily at him.

 

Chanyeol's fingers are fast, undoing Baekhyun's pants in no time. Baekhyun lifts his hips when Chanyeol starts pulling his jeans and underwear down together, being freed adding to his hardness. He was expecting Chanyeol to just pull them down halfway or something but Chanyeol removes them completely, even taking off Baekhyun's shoes when the jeans gets stuck on them.

 

"You have the most amazing thighs ever, " Chanyeol mumbles his words into Baekhyun's inner side of the knee, causing Baekhyun to whine. "And you wear those ripped jeans all the time. You are such a tease." Chanyeol grazes his teeth up over Baekhyun's inner thigh. Baekhyun's cock twitches. 

 

He was about to tell Chanyeol that _he_ is a fucking tease before Chanyeol starts lifting one of Baekhyun's legs up, pressing it to Baekhyun's chest.

 

"Looking good," Chanyeol says with a smirk, voice husky and low. Baekhyun whines. Cold air is hitting between his legs and he feels so naked, so on display in front of Chanyeol...Baekhyun's so fucking hard. 

 

Chanyeol eyes him with dark eyes, stroking the back of Baekhyun's thigh before he goes down and licks a stripe up along Baekhyun's cock. He playfully kisses the tip before slowly licking his way down. Baekhyun gasps digging his fingers into the seat.

 

"Please," Baekhyun cries out while Chanyeol is licking a stripe down his balls. Chanyeol chuckles but he takes Baekhyun's cock into his mouth. He starts sucking him off eagerly, hollowing his cheeks. Chanyeol experimentally starts going lower and lower and Baekhyun groans loudly once the tip of his dick hits the back of Chanyeol's throat. Chanyeol chokes a few times but he keeps going on. "Fuck!" Chanyeol's so hot, so fucking good and Baekhyun is so close.

 

"I'm going to, " Baekhyun tries to warn Chanyeol, but Chanyeol's hand massaging his balls prevents him. Chanyeol gets the message though. He pulls away and replaces his mouth with his hand. He pushes Baekhyun's shirt up, baring his stomach. 

 

Baekhyun comes hard, groaning loudly as he does so. Chanyeol presses his dick up so Baekhyun shots his load into his own stomach. His body is shuddering with the strength of his orgasm. Chanyeol lets go of his leg, letting it fall on his shoulder.

 

"Thanks," Baekhyun deadpans, out of breath as he is looking at the mess on his abdomen. Chanyeol smirks.

 

"You don't want to be left here tomorrow. We can't dirty hyung's baby." Chanyeol flicks Baekhyun's nipple with the thumb of the hand he has under Baekhyun's shirt. Baekhyun shivers, feeling very sensitive.

 

"Shut up," he says, and pulls Chanyeol up from his shirt, until Chanyeol is straddling his hips. He unzips Chanyeol's pants as Chanyeol kisses him hard. Chanyeol's breath hitches when Baekhyun grabs him. His dick feels good in Baekhyun's hands. He slides Chanyeol's pants and boxers down, chuckling into their kiss as he gropes Chanyeol's ass. He had been waiting since forever to do that.

 

Okay, Chanyeol's dick is perfect, Baekhyun realizes once they stop kissing and he gets to see it. It's long, not too thin, not too thick, and it's curled upwards in such a beautiful way.

 

"Are you going to keep looking at it?" Chanyeol pecks Baekhyun. "Or are you going to do something about it?" Baekhyun smacks Chanyeol's butt, and Chanyeol's eyes shot open as he moans. Baekhyun smirks to himself upon this new discovery. This detail is completely noted for future use.

 

Chanyeol's already so hard when Baekhyun starts pumping him. His moans are so deep, so erotic that Baekhyun has to restrain himself from getting hard again. Chanyeol throws his head back when Baekhyun flicks his wrist, and Baekhyun wastes no time claiming his neck, Chanyeol's beautiful cologne filling his lungs.

 

"I can't wait to feel you in me." Baekhyun finds the faded hickey he gave to Chanyeol the night before they woke up in Busan and he starts sucking on it again, renewing it. Chanyeol's moans grow louder and his thrusts into Baekhyun's hand fasten. "I want you so bad."

 

Chanyeol comes between their bodies, adding to the mess on Baekhyun's body, but Baekhyun can care less. Seeing Chanyeol come is probably the most erotic thing he has ever seen. Baekhyun fists Chanyeol's shirt and pulls him down to crash their lips together. 

 

"If you forget about this tomorrow," Chanyeol says when they part. "I will kill you." Baekhyun laughs. As if he could.

 

"Let's make a deal. You get something to clean me up, and maybe I will remember this tomorrow." Baekhyun smirks. Chanyeol slaps Baekhyun's thigh.

 

"Wait here and don't get jizz on the seats." Chanyeol buckles his belt and walks towards the door. Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him.

 

Everything starts to feel awkward when Baekhyun is left alone here, in the darkness of the bus, and in complete silence with cum drying on his tummy. He is half naked too, his body starting to feel cold with the way his bottom is completely bare, and he has to hold his shirt up because...yeah. He gets up and reaches for his pants. He pulls his underwear and pants on but doesn't pull them on all the way because his abdomen is... yeah.

 

He sits back down on the seats and sighs. It shouldn't take Chanyeol long, right? Baekhyun feels so bubbly and energetic. He can't believe that this happened! Chanyeol kissed him, and sucked him off. Like just a minute ago, Chanyeol was on his knees in front of him, and then he was on Baekhyun's lap and okay. Calm down, Baekhyun, calm down.

 

The bus elaborates as someone steps on it and Baekhyun feels relieved and nervous both at the same time. He tries to fix his appearance but not much can be done because his tummy is covered with...yeah.

 

Weird noises start to come and a weird silhouette stumbles in. It's definitely not Chanyeol and they are two people, Baekhyun realizes soon enough. One of them has his legs wrapped around the other, and oh god Baekhyun kneels behind of one of the seats in record time. Panic rises in his chest.

 

He hears a thud like someone getting dropped on the seats.

 

"Touch me, you dumb shit," someone moans and oh god. Is that Minseok's voice? "Lu~" Oh god, it is Minseok with Luhan? Years of respect for his sunbae in college, hyung in life, and language master as a colleague won't take this moment well. The tiny businessman neurons in Baekhyun's brain are grabbing the "what is life" folder that is placed right next to the "heavy depression" folder. Baekhyun needs to get out of here ASAP. It's too dangerous with his jeans hanging low on his waist, unbuckled and his shoes somewhere under the seat but he needs to do it. He can make it. He never gives up. That’s his ninja way.

 

This much action for a day is too much for his heart, Baekhyun thinks while walking away from the bus. Minseok and Luhan didn't see Baekhyun, but Baekhyun indeed saw them. He is not going to make it. Baekhyun is sure of it as he walks with his left hand holding his shirt and right hand holding his jeans up. Baekhyun wants to lock himself in his room, lie down in fatal position and sing the ‘Lala lalala la lalala’ part of the Ice Cream Cake by Red velvet. 

 

He almost tears up in relief when he spots Chanyeol running at him with baby wipes in his hand.

 

"Hey, where are you going looking like this?" Chanyeol stops and pulls some wipes from the packet. When Baekhyun reaches for it, he doesn't let him take them, and he starts wiping Baekhyun's abdomen himself. He does it with such concentration in his face that Baekhyun wants to coo at him. He even zips Baekhyun up and buckles his belt. When he pulls away Baekhyun is like, open parenthesis, colon, three, close parenthesis on the face.

 

"Were you..." Baekhyun realizes that Chanyeol looks very uneasy. "You weren't running away, right?" Baekhyun blinks at him before bursting into laughter.

 

"I was," Baekhyun says. He takes in the way Chanyeol's eyes grow twice their size. Baekhyun won't die in peace if he doesn't get that look as his homescreen background.

 

"You'd wish it was you that I was running away from though." Baekhyun rubs his face, the amusement is replaced by the disturbing content he just saw. "Let's just go, okay? I don't think you would like to know what just happened." Baekhyun beams. "But I will tell you later anyways because if I suffer, you suffer." 

 

Baekhyun drags a confused, clueless Chanyeol out of the parking lot. 

 

 

"Aren't we very energetic today," Yixing asks with a smile. They woke up early and went to the Jeongbang waterfall in the morning. They climbed on the rocks, took a lot of photos and even sang three bears song in the bus on their way back to the city. The interesting thing was, no one complained about anything or whined. Everybody bolted up like lightning from their beds.

 

"And everyone looks very pretty today." Yixing tilts his head to the side. "You look like you're glowing." 

 

Baekhyun smiles to himself. Well Sehun and Tao went to the bathroom together after the dinner yesterday, and Joonmyun spends the night somewhere else with Jongdae. And then there is Minseok and...he himself too...Baekhyun wonders if he tells the truth to Joonmyun, would he sell that bus and buy a actual _bus_.

 

"It's because we are having such a great holiday," Yifan says, and takes a picture of the street. He examines the picture with a bitch face before sharing it on Facebook. 

 

They are on their way to the Olle Market to fill their lungs with the smell of fish, plastic, cheap fabric, and also to fill their stomachs up with cheap seafood. Nice. 

 

"Guys, look," Jongdae speaks up suddenly. He is pointing at a small vintage shop that sells records. "Can we take a look at it?" 

 

"Sure, why not?" Baekhyun says, looking at everyone for approval. Everyone nods and shrugs. Chanyeol is there, with his hands in his pockets, shrugging like _yeah, whatever_ while his eyes are shining. They are literally sparkling towards the open sign on the door in such a puppylicious way that Baekhyun wants to _ahdjwjfbshjdhd_ him, but he settles for grabbing Chanyeol's arm and dragging him to the shop.

 

Joonmyun with Jongdae are in the corner looking at rich people music like Astor Piazzolla, but Baekhyun doesn't miss the way Joonmyun's eyes linger on the trot section. Baekhyun walks away. It's so tempting to him. It would be so easy to just turn back and make Joonmyun awkward and red in front of Jongdae that...Okay, Baekhyun, breathe, your time will come. 

 

Baekhyun sees the black and white cover of an Arctic Monkey's record. He grabs it and raises his head to look for Chanyeol, only to see a familiar face looking at the same basket in front of him. Baekhyun yelps and quickly hides behind the shelf right next to him. 

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, eternal amounts of fuck! It's Kyungsoo. Holding a record and looking around with his doe eyes to see who just let out a girly squeal. Baekhyun bites down on his lip, trying to not freak out. They have to get out of here before something shitty happens. Jongdae and Joonmyun just got together and everything is going nice, but this can totally ruin everything. Joonmyun... Baekhyun trusts Joonmyun but everything is just so fresh now. They need to get out of here, that's the only solution. But how?

 

Chanyeol spots Baekhyun, tilting his head to the side and smirking at the way Baekhyun is becoming one with the shelf. He starts walking towards him. Baekhyun's adrenaline rises. He leans on forward, weight on his left feet like he is about to run a mile after the gun shots. 

 

"What are you—" Baekhyun reaches and grabs Chanyeol to pull him behind the shelf with a hand on his mouth in record time. Kyungsoo raises his head again, but he sees nothing. _Phew._

 

_That's Kyungsoo,_ Baekhyun mouths at Chanyeol, pointing at Joonmyun and making a broken heart gesture with his hands. At first, Chanyeol looks at him like he’s crazy, then his eyes shoot open in realization. He settles next to Baekhyun and they share a look of pure panic before starting to examine Kyungsoo.

 

He looks really good, Baekhyun thinks. There used to be purple circles under his eyes because of stress, work and...other things when Baekhyun last saw him. He looks so relaxed now. His hair is messy unlike the straight bowl cut he used to have, and there is a healthy glow to his skin. He looks happy. 

 

A tall man walks up to Kyungsoo. This must be his—not really—husband, because he fits the description Minseok gave Baekhyun. Tall, slim, extremely beautiful with plush lips. There is a sweet, dorky kind of smile on his face that would make Baekhyun give him his business card to him with a "I guide the tour to your heart" kind of disgusting line if it were two months ago. 

 

"Frank Sinatra?" The hot kid says looking at the record Kyungsoo is holding, and oh god, his voice is deep but as sweet as sugar. This kid can give Joonmyun self esteem issues for the rest of his life if Baekhyun doesn't do something . A quick look to Chanyeol says that he agrees. 

 

"Aren't you such a boring old man?" the kid says with a very nice smirk. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him but smiles fondly as the kid moves behind him and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. 

 

The kid was about to place his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder but then his face scrunched up and he immediately pulls back, with his hands pressed to the back of his waist. 

 

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo turns towards him. He places his hands on the kid's sides, to steady him. Kid's face starts to relax slowly. "Baby, wanna go back?" Kyungsoo asks with worry in his eyes.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are basically peering from the shelf, watching in full concentration like they might as well have some popcorn. 

 

"No, it's okay. It just means that I won't be back at the studio for another month." Jongin, the kid smiles. Kyungsoo smiles and gets closer to him with his hands on Jongin's chest.

 

"Which means I get to have you to myself for another month." Kyungsoo smiles the biggest smile Baekhyun’s ever seen from him. His face is scrunching up, his gums are showing, and there you go! This must be the heart-shaped smile Joonmyun wrote poems about. 

 

"They look good together," Chanyeol whispers.

 

"I know. The kid is so nice too," Baekhyun whispers.

 

"He's totally hotter than Joonmyun." Baekhyun and Chanyeol nod before realizing that it didn't come from either of them. 

 

Baekhyun finds himself nose to nose with a smirking Jongdae when he turns back. He quickly gets behind Chanyeol, almost knocking the shelf in the process. 

 

"You guys kill me sometimes." Jongdae shakes his head, then he beams.

 

"Kyungsoo," Jongdae says walking past the shelf and a mortified Baekhyun. "Long time no see! How are you?" 

 

Kyungsoo spots hims and smiles, walking towards Jongdae. "Nice to see you, Jongdae. I'm fine, how are you?" Baekhyun immediately looks at Joonmyun to see if he heard them. He looks completely oblivious, minding his own business in the trot section. Baekhyun sighs in relief. What is Jongdae trying to do?

 

"Joonmyun's here too! Hey Joon!" Jongdae waves his hand to get Joonmyun's attention. Baekhyun feels his heart on his tongue when Joonmyun turns around and sees them. His eyes open wide in realization and his mouth forms an 'o'. They are done for, Baekhyun thinks. This incident will be on newspapers. People are going to make documentaries about it. This will be the next Titanic.

 

"Hi." Joonmyun's smiling kindly as he makes his way towards them. This probably means there is a storm going on inside him, that he will explode so suddenly that no one will see it coming and everyone will die on the spot. 

 

"Oh god." Baekhyun almost yelps when he hears someone speaking so close to him. It's Sehun and apparently, the whole group is behind them, getting on top of each other to peep from behind the shelf. "Someone film this. We're gonna be internet famous." Sehun smirks. 

 

"Behave." Yifan hits Sehun's head, then squeezes his way to the front to get a better view, sticking Baekhyun to Minseok. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Joonmyun asks, beaming. Great, now he acts like they didn't just drive all the way here and survived a ferry just to fuck up Kyungsoo's honeymoon. He probably has a plan. He is going to try to win Kyungsoo back, right? He is going to break Jongdae's heart right?

 

"We are on our honeymoon," Kyungsoo and Jongin exchange a smile. "This is Jongin, my husband." Kyungsoo gestures for Jongin to come closer.

 

"Hi Jongin, I'm Joonmyun." Joonmyun and Jongdae hold hands. "And this is my boyfriend Jongdae." Kyungsoo smiles at that, his lips taking that heart shape again. 

 

"What about you? What brings you here?" Kyungsoo asks after the torturous _nice to meet you_ scene is over.

 

"We are on a trip together," Jongdae replies when Joonmyun has a hard time finding an answer to that. With that smile and beads of sweat on his forehead, Joonmyun would make a good Kakaotalk emoji. 

 

"Ah, I see." Kyungsoo looks sincerely happy to see them, and that Joonmyun is together with Jongdae. Baekhyun wonders if this sincerity is killing Joonmyun on the inside. 

 

"We were thinking about having dinner in the city, in a good restaurant near here." Kyungsoo points somewhere behind the door. "It's kind of sudden, but would you like to join us?" he asks, eyes wandering between Joonmyun and Jongdae. Jongdae looks at Joonmyun, leaving the decision to him.

 

"We'd love to but we are here together with our friends." Joonmyun starts looking around. Minseok clears his throat and pushes everyone from behind the shelf. They tumble forwards together embarrassingly. Kyungsoo smiles and waves when he sees Baekhyun, who waves back.

 

"But we will totally do that in Seoul. Let us know when you guys are back," Joonmyun says. 

 

"We will." Kyungsoo beams and Jongin nods. They awkwardly stay silent for a minute before Joonmyun clears his throat.

 

"Have a beautiful honeymoon, and we will see you guys back in Seoul." Joonmyun turns around to look at their audience. "Let's go and eat something guys. I'm starving!"

 

They bid their goodbyes and get out of the shop without an emotional breakdown, or cries, or pleas, or any kind of drama. Everyone just walks in silence because they don't know what to say. Joonmyun suddenly stops when they turn the block.

 

"So what do you think?" Joonmyun shyly smiles, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Was I cool?" 

 

"You were the coolest!" Baekhyun beams. He feels bad for not trusting Joonmyun before. He was wrong. Joonmyun deserves everything. He deserves the world for being such a good man.

 

"Man, you did great." Minseok swings an arm around Joonmyun's shoulders. 

 

"Yehet!" Sehun starts an applause. Jongdae pecks Joonmyun on the lips. The cheesy, awkward smile that Joonmyun gives him is so ugly that everyone scrunches their faces up. Baekhyun was planning to start a group hug, but ain't nobody gonna touch Joonmyun after that.

 

"So are we going to eat or what? I'm starving," Minseok cries out. 

 

"Oh, yeah! To the Olle Market!" Baekhyun dramatically turns around and starts marching.

 

"Fuck Olle Market." Everyone turns around to find a smirking Joonmyun. "Let's go and eat pork belly again. My treat." Joonmyun runs a hand through his hair, and winks. 

 

"Oh god, it's Suho." Minseok attaches himself to Baekhyun's arm. Baekhyun sputters, looking at Joonmyun smirking, and actually looking sexy.

 

"Holy shit. It's Suho," Baekhyun murmurs.

 

"Guys, what is Suho?" Chanyeol steps closer.

 

"It's Joonmyun's generous, sexy bachelor alter ego," Baekhyun answers in a daze as he watches Joonmyun fan himself with his shirt, giving a glimpse of his abs.

 

"C'mon~ Quick! Let's use this chance before he goes back." Minseok pushes Baekhyun forward, in front of Joonmyun/Suho.

 

"Hyung...Uhm...We haven't eaten patbingsu for a long time..." Baekhyun tests the waters. Joonmyun smiles, wind blowing his hair. 

 

"Then I'm treating everyone to patbingsu after lunch." Joonmyun licks his lips, then winks again. Baekhyun turns back to Minseok and Chanyeol, enthusiastically mouthing _It's working!_

 

"Hyung, can we find a better place to stay instead of the dorm?" Chanyeol steps forward. 

 

"I was just thinking the same! I think I can call Aria Hotel and see if they have rooms for us." Joonmyun crosses his arms, his biceps immediately show up through the thin material of his shirt. Baekhyun's going to kiss the fuck out of Chanyeol if they get to sleep on real beds. 

 

"Can we sell this bus thingy and get a real one instead?" Minseok asks, his eyes are shining with hope. 

 

"Know your limits," is Joonmyun's instant reply. His shoulders are slumped, his eyes and cheekbones are back to being awkward and ahjussi-looking. Suho and fluttering dreams are long gone. 

 

"I thought we were on our way to Olle Market," Joonmyun starts walking ahead. 

 

 

"Oh god no, no, no! I knew this was going to happen!" Baekhyun puts his phone on the table and fists his hair dramatically. 

 

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol puts some papers on Baekhyun's desk. "Wait, I don't really want to know."

 

"Yifan tagged me on every single photo he took during the trip." Baekhyun shoves his phone into Chanyeol's face, and slides his fingers on the phone's screen, going through the photos. From the kimchi in Korean BBQ to dark pictures he took the morning they get off from the ferry. Baekhyun has ninety nine notifications and Yifan is all of them.

 

"Shit, I accepted his friend request." Chanyeol takes his phone out. "By the way, we are taking a Japanese group next week. This is the file." Chanyeol points at the papers he just placed. "And you!" Chanyeol turns to Minseok, who is by the coffee machine, trying to find a clean mug. "Answer your boyfriend. He is spamming me." 

 

"Luhan's spamming you too?" Baekhyun opens his messages. "’Hey Baekhyun, is it night time in Korea? Minseok is not answering. Is he okay? He's alive right? He just sent me a Candy Crush request. Was that his last game or something? He would tell me if he were dying, right? You are a tour guide, can you find me cheap tickets to Seoul? Like as soon as possible. I think he is cheating on me.’" Baekhyun tries to imitate Luhan's voice and ends up sounding like a drag queen. Minseok is massaging his nose bridge.

 

"First of all, he is not my boyfriend." Minseok places the mug in the sink then gets his jacket from the hanger.

 

"And secondly?" Baekhyun smirks. "His voice doesn't sound like that? He's much cooler than that?"

 

"Shut up," Minseok snaps at him as he starts walking towards the door. He is making a Kakao call and Baekhyun is sure he is calling Luhan. 

 

"Look at him being shy." Baekhyun watches the way Minseok is angrily tapping his foot through the glass door. "I always knew that he would find his true love one day." 

 

"Tone down your teasing, though, or you will get yourself killed." Chanyeol starts rubbing the side of his neck, wincing as he does so.

 

"Your neck is sore?" Baekhyun gets up from his chair. 

 

"Yeah, a little." Chanyeol smiles as Baekhyun makes him sit on the chair. 

 

"I got this." Baekhyun makes a show of whispering into Chanyeol's ear. "That tour was pretty hardcore, right?" 

 

"Yeah, and the hotel we stayed in Jeju-si was much worse than the dorm in Seogwipo—Ouch!" Chanyeol tries to pull away as soon as Baekhyun starts massaging. Baekhyun holds him by the shirt and pulls back. "Oh god Baek, that's my bone! Fuck, you are digging your nails in! Seriously, how long are they?" 

 

"Oh my god Chanyeol!" Baekhyun turns the chair around so Chanyeol is facing him. "Can you shut up? I'm trying to turn you on here." 

 

"Well, that's not how you do it," Chanyeol says, but his eyes immediately land on Baekhyun's lips when Baekhyun leans forwards. "Besides, we're in the office." 

 

"So what?" Baekhyun connects their lips. He cups Chanyeol's cheek as he swings a leg over the chair and sits on his lap. "Everyone's minding their own business, which means that we can mind ours." Chanyeol's protests are muffled into their kiss. It's not like Chanyeol is trying hard to stop Baekhyun according to the way he kisses back. 

 

"Guys!" Baekhyun and Chanyeol immediately pull apart only to find Joonmyun leaning over Baekhyun's desk, and right into their faces.

 

Baekhyun suddenly finds himself on his ass on the ground, pushed down by a panicked Chanyeol.

 

"H-hi hyung?" Chanyeol tries to smile.

 

"Cut the shit." Joonmyun takes his keys out of his pocket and throws them on the desk. "Lock the office before you go. Jongdae's coming. I gotta pick him up from the airport." Joonmyun starts running towards the door. He stops midway and comes back to the desk.

 

"Do I look good?" Joonmyun looks like he is asking about government affairs.

 

"Yeah?" Chanyeol's dumbfounded. 

 

"But like, do I look really good? Do I look sexy?" Joonmyun leans in more. Baekhyun sighs.

 

"You look fucking amazing . Go get him Joony Bravo." Baekhyun winks. Joonmyun scrunches up his face at the nickname. "C'mon, your prince is waiting. Go, go, go!" Joonmyun's eyes open wide. 

 

"See you guys later!" And just like that, their boss is gone.

 

"What was that?" Chanyeol sighs and turns to look at Baekhyun, who is still on the floor. "Oh god!" He starts laughing. Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him. "I'm so sorry!" Chanyeol leans forward to help Baekhyun up. Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol together with his chair away with his foot.

 

"I'm getting insurance for my butt before the next tour." Baekhyun points at a laughing Chanyeol with his feet. "And you're paying for it." He let's Chanyeol pull him up, back to his lap. Baekhyun is very excited for their next tour, he thinks as Chanyeol kisses him sweetly as an apology. But that doesn't mean he's not going to make this tour as painful as possible for his kiddo.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your review on LiveJournal. ♥


End file.
